Sliders 2- The Nazi World War
by CharmedMilliE- Karry Master
Summary: In a world of superheroes and supervillains, what would the world be like if the Nazis won WWII? Well, the New Justice League are about to find out as they're forced into a full blown Nazi World War and must recruit other worlds to help. A take on Crisis on Earth-X. Spiritual sequel to Sliders- A Millma Verse Mission.
1. Escalation

Sliders 2.0-The Nazi World War

Disclaimer: As always, me and Sigma do not own the characters. Just the idea – although that was somewhat stolen from Crisis on Earth X… heh.

Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

Note: Welcome to Sliders 2.0! This is a spiritual sequel to our original Sliders, while also standing completely on its own at the same time. If you are a fan of our stories, we hope you enjoy our version of Crisis on Earth X. If you're just here because the title interested you, well here's what you need to know before reading. Myself (CharmedMilliE-Karry Master) and my beta (Captain Sigma – Karry Beta) have created a monster multiverse based on the Arrowverse which has also taken on a life of its own. This story will feature my earth New Justice Earth in the lead, and along with mostly Sigma's Earth Gender Earth and with some brand new Earths never before seen (some do have intro Mllma Verse Tales – go read after if you want) inside the Millma Verse, as they face off against Nazi Earth (our own version of Earth X, although changed to better fit in with our other multiverse worlds). Now with that explained, please enjoy.

Escalation.

Rae Garrick, the Flash of her world, smiled at her girlfriend, Kara Lane, as she then looked over the rest of her Justice League. It had been a few weeks since Savitar had been defeated and she had lied to them about what she knew – she, Kara, and Sara Lance, the three heads of the Justice League, had kept that secret, but so far, they needn't worry about the information. Nothing had happened since Savitar's defeat.

In fact, everything had been unusually quiet.

Rae had checked in on Wally, Savitar's apparent human side, to find he was on some type of extended vacation, so Rae couldn't even keep an eye on him. Beyond that, there was no big bad, no major team-ups needed.

Everything had been a little too quiet.

In fact, the only reason why the Justice League was meeting was to have a catch up – something they did every so often, to keep everyone up to date on any minor crimes stopped or what everyone was up to. But the quiet didn't calm Rae; she knew something was coming and something big. She had been a hero long enough to enjoy the quiet times but to always wait for big event to happen.

Which was why, during this meeting, when a portal opened that Rae was ready. But she was surprised as out of the portal came three females and a male none of them knew – they didn't seem ready to attack as the League looked to them in confusion, backing down. They were used to multiverse visitors after all, but this seemed to be a new world for them.

One of the females and the only male was wearing a super outfit with the House of El symbol on it, while another of the females was wearing a similar outfit to Rae's other worldly cousin, Barry, who was the Flash. The last girl somehow reminded Rae of the other world's Cisco and their own Frankie Ramon. This was confirmed quickly.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Rae asked, not unkindly but wanting to know the information as soon as possible. "Are you on the system?"

"The multiverse has us down as Gender Earth," the female Flash stated, and Rae nodded.

"We came to see the Sanctuary. I was messing around with the system and noticed it was listed under your Earth," the girl who reminded Rae of Cisco stated. "Hi, I'm Cesca Ramon. Cisco's alternate." Rae nodded at that, smiling at the similarity.

"Bailey Allen," the Flash girl stated, and Rae had to smirk at that one. A female Barry, essentially. "I'm the Flash of our world."

"Kandar," the male super stated noncommittedly; this caused Rae and Kara to share a look. "Superboy."

"Claire Kent, Superwoman," the last woman stated as Rae took that in. Her mentor in her old Justice League was Clark Kent. If this world was a Gender bent version of the people she knew, this means Claire was a version of Clark. This would be interesting. She did have a similar look with dark hair and blue eyes.

"Well, you're more than welcome to come to the Sanctuary," Kara said after a moment with a smile – Kara Lane was the head vet and half owner of the Sanctuary; living at the place full time. She loved it

"Hey, can I come too?" Winn asked by the computer, making eyes turn to him.

"Why are you all still here?" Rae asked, noticing none of her League had left, even though the meeting was over.

"You think a female version of Clark, Barry, and Frankie and a male version of Kara would show and we would leave?" Adam Cray, this world's version of Ray Palmer, asked indignantly, but before Rae could answer another portal opened near the Gender Earth quadruple. "Wow we're popular today," Adam added, just as eight people jumped out of the portal.

Six of the eight new people were familiar: There was certainly a normal male version of Clark, the same as the one that used to live on this Earth, since Clark seemed to have different faces across the multiverse. His outfit was different though as it seemed almost metallic with darker colors mixed in with the usual blues and reds. He still had the red cape, and the red House of El symbol on his chest.

Then there was a Barry, wearing an all-black outfit with a simple racer-like helmet under his arms. Next to him was the little sister Rae had met from Paranormal Earth and again on Karry, also wearing a black outfit – only she had goggles on. Then, even with a helmet that was not the same as hers, Rae recognized herself. The outfit, too, seemed more metallic, with blue pants, red shirt with a lightning bolt, and a helmet with a glass screen to it. The fifth she knew was a version of Leonard Snart – ironically his outfit wasn't different to the many Snarts across the multiverse, not to mention her own. Then there was Mon-El. He wore the same red and blue outfit she remembered from her Mon, but he was much younger than the man she remembered.

Finally, was two Rae didn't know: A male wearing almost the same outfit as the alternate Rae, only a slightly different shirt reminiscent of Jay Garrick from Alien Earth, and another man in a simple black outfit with golden shoulder pads, he also wore a golden helmet which covered most of his face but left this mouth free to speak from.

"Accord, this is not our world," the alternate Rae said before anyone else could speak.

"Sorry, I was in a rush," Accord snapped. "But, hey look a lot of people. Maybe they can help…?"

"What are you doing here?" New Justice Rae spoke up before her alternative could respond to this version of Accord, realizing this wasn't the question to ask in this situation as she doubled back: "Wait, what world are you?"

"Urm," the other Rae started, obviously not sure how to answer that.

"Oh crap," Accord spoke up as yet another portal opening in the room and another familiar man walked out.

It was obviously not their Frankie, since this version had long hair – something Frankie hated. He looked more like the Ciscos of the other world they had met, but there was also something different about him. His outfit seemed darker and there was a symbol on his arm, almost like two simple black lightning bolts inside a white circle on the red bad, that the group could not place.

"You!" Cisco said pointed at Accord and the group she was with who were taking steps back at the confrontation. "You'll pay! I guess we have all eight of you to execute – and then I get to–"

"Whoa, whoa!" Rae called, stepping in between this Cisco and the eight newbies. She lowered her goggles and put her helmet back on, so she stood in front of him in all her Flash glory. "You're not executing anyone." She didn't know what world this group was from, and when it came to inter-world relations she chose not to mess with other worlds unless she knew them well. Besides, she never wanted to mistakenly do something that would hurt another world like when Maxwell Lord of another world had come to hers and caused the death of her father. But the eight newbies were on her world now. She would need a good reason to hand them over to be executed.

"This doesn't concern you, Blitzen," Cisco snapped at her, causing her League to silence at the unusual name.

"Well, you clearly don't know me," Rae sighed, putting a hand on this Cisco's chest to push him back. "So, let me introduce myself. I'm the Flash. Leader of the Justice League and you're on my Earth now. So, if you want me to give them to you to be killed, you better give me one damn good reason."

Rae kept her eyes on this Cisco, but she could feel her League reacting without even being told to. All readying themselves to attack if they had to, even moving to physically put themselves between the new world hoppers and this Cisco – much to the surprise of the eight. They were all waiting to see if they were needed to help.

This Cisco seemed to realize he was outnumbered and took several steps back, looking them over, seeming to decide how to react.

"You want a reason?" He said. "Fine." He pointed at the new Snart who was next to the man in the golden helmet. "Those two are members of the resistance movement designed to try and overthrow the rightful ruler of my Earth – we've been after them for years. As for them…" Cisco pointed at Accord, the alternate Rae, Clark, Barry, the other unknown man and Mon. "They appeared on my Earth and went to help them by giving powers and going against our rules. All of them need to be executed for that alone. To right our order."

Rae turned to look at the eight and then back at Cisco. It seemed everyone was waiting for her decision.

"You know, I have no problem believing Snart is on the wrong side of your laws. I put our Snart away several times myself, but he always gets out. Master at jailbreaks," Rae commented, making this Leonard Snart raise an eyebrow but said nothing. "And I don't know who those two are," Rae pointed at the two men she didn't know, but on this comment, the one dressed as her alternate seemed shocked. "So, if it was just them, well your Earth your rules so I'd give them to you, but you see, we've got a problem. See that man?" Rae pointed at Clark alternate, himself keeping quiet. "His an alternate of my mentor. A man who took me under his wing and who died in my arms. I was unable to save him. I don't hand over supers, especially related to my own girlfriend. And him?" She indicated the other Mon-El. "He's a version of an old friend of mine. One I lost just over a year ago. I can't hand him over for execution. I won't. And then there's them," Rae pointed at the Barry and Accord, not noticing the look of shock or disgust on the other Cisco's face at the mention of 'girlfriend'. "I don't know what world they are from, but they are my Aunt and Uncle's children."

Rae took a step forward as she continued to talk. "Here, on this Earth, my Aunt and Uncle raised me. They took care of me when there was no one else to. You know how I repaid them? By putting a sword through their son's chest." The Barry in the room seemed to take a step back, although the rest of her League didn't react – they knew the story quite well. "I had no choice – he was evil. They understood, but it hurt them. I never want to hurt them again and I sure as hell won't hurt a different version of them." Rae took a breath after she said all this. "So, no you can't have them. And I guess by extension it means you can't have any of them."

"I don't need your permission," Cisco said, seeming to get some bravado and trying to use one of his vibration shocks against them. Rae took off her helmet at superspeed and used it to block the vibration from hitting. Winn then used his power to freeze this Cisco, and only Cisco.

Sara reacted, kicking this Cisco and causing him to fly back against a wall of Watchtower. He unfroze at the contact and moaned, jumping up.

"Think you can take on the entire Justice League, plus extras by yourself?" Rae asked putting her helmet back on with a smirk.

"I'll be back," Cisco glared, standing up. "And you'll be sorry." A portal opened at this, and Cisco took it.

There was silence for a moment, but then the Justice League started laughing, finding the whole thing hilarious. They couldn't take any version of Frankie Ramon seriously.

"There's something very funny about that guy threatening us," Dinah stated.

"I'll be back," Adam said in his best Terminator impression, despite that not being how Cisco said it.

"And you'll be sorry," Winn also added, causing the boys to laugh further.

"Maybe we should get some pies to defend ourselves," Caitlin was the one who said that – even though she was not a part of the League at the time, she had been their doctor since Rae had restarted it and had seen that video of Rae throwing a pie at Frankie plenty of times. "Rae, go start cooking."

The League continued to laugh, apart from Red Tornado; as he was a living A.I. he didn't laugh often.

"I don't think that is funny," one of the men no one knew, the one in the golden helmet, commented, not understanding why they were laughing.

"Oh, you don't know our Premo," Rae dismissed, calming down but with a smile on her face. "Trust me, that was hilarious. Who are you anyway?"

"Ray Terrill or The Ray as people call me," The Ray stated seriously.

"Wait, your superhero name is your name with 'the' just in front of it," Adam asked, not seeming impressed.

"Yours is just Atom which is the same as Adam," Jess Wells spoke, making Adam give him a look.

"But that's besides point. Reverb might have lost some control years ago when the Fuhrer Cousins decided to dump him and marry the Champion instead, but he's still a powerful member of the Nazi Special Forces. He and his wife Drifter are heads of the Alternate World Organization; keeping an eye on other worlds and their travelers," the Ray explained – this causing the humor in the room to be sucked out.

"Fuhrer?" Winn muttered, shocked.

Rae suddenly rounded on the man as she asked. "Did you just say Nazis?"

The Ray nodded.

"Wait, as in World War Two?" It was Gender Earth's Claire who spoke up, they all having remained silent since the eight had turned up. "Hitler? Concentration Camps? Those types of Nazis?"

"The same people Diana left Themscryria to fight against originally," Donna was the one to add.

"Yes, Nazis," Leonard Snart was the one to say. "What's not going through your head about that?"

"Maybe because they were defeated a long time ago," Kara pointed out.

"On our Earth too," Kandar stated, as confused as the New Justice people.

"I wish," The Ray sighed agitatedly at that. "For us, Germany won the war. Hitler ruled our Earth until 1985 when he died. But no one won the power struggled in his absence; the title of Fuhrer passed around from man to man for many years. The Empire looked like it might be going to go down, but then a new generation came into power – a super-powered generation. They have their own Amelia, like Accord here, to give powers to their side alone: The Special Forces. Not to mention aliens too. They must have been secretly training for years; their Fuhrer and his wife are the cruelest people I have ever seen. Together, they are unstoppable. The resistance I lead has been broken as I am the only one with powers."

At this he glanced to the others in his group. "It looks like fighting for the idea of freedom was finished when these kind people came, saying they would give us powers and help us fight – we could hardly believe it. She was barely done giving Leo powers though before Reverb was on them and she brought us here, to escape to their world."

"Except this isn't our world," Accord added humbly and slightly agitated herself.

Rae's eyes turned to the rest of the group, flabbergasted. "Nazis?" Rae asked, her voice rising a bit higher than her normal tone. "Why would you bring Nazis to my Earth? Who are you? How stupid can you be to mess with a world controlled by Nazis?!"

"We never had Nazis," Barry pointed out. They hadn't been on that world long enough but had done research through Accord spying on them before they'd gone over.

"We'd never heard of them," Superman pointed out. "We didn't even know of Hitler until we got over there."

"Look," alternate Rae said, obviously trying to control the situation before it spiraled. "I'm Rai. That R-A-I. This is my brother Roe, my cousins Barry and Amelia and this is Jal." Kara, Kandar and Claire all shared a look at that one. "We're a part of an Alternate World Taskforce. Our world has so many heroes and is so secure we decided to set up to travel to other worlds and help where we can. That world came up as one that needed a lot of help."

Rae's mouth was open in shock as she took in what her alternate Rai said.

"So… Hero World to the rescue." Rae said, unsure how to feel and not realizing she was naming this world as she said it. "That is single handily the stupidest thing I have ever heard in my life," she added, gaining some control to her emotions now. "And this comes from the person whose cousin decided to kill everyone she loved because his parents did not abandon her when she was orphaned. You don't mess with other worlds you do not know in that way." Rae had visited many worlds and had helped them, but she always knew what was going on before she jumped in and never went to overthrow a government of another world. "That's a sure-fire way to get yourself into trouble."

"This wasn't our first rodeo," Accord pointed out, much to the bemusement of Rae now.

"Yeah, we've been doing this for a few years now," Roe added, to the confusion of Rae.

"And you've never been to our worlds?" Adam asked, curious. "Prime, Karry, Alien…" he listed a few of them off.

"No idea who they are," Mon shrugged at that.

"A lot of worlds are protected, you see, they don't need our help but those that do, we go to," Rai pointed out. "This Prime and… did you say Karry? What's a Karry?"

"You'll figure it out eventually," Kara said with a smirk remembering when they had found out what a Karry was themselves.

"Oh. Well, a lot of worlds are protected – they have Legions of Superheroes, or Justice groups to help keep their worlds safe." Rai continued for the group.

"Some just have individual heroes across various cities and countries, while others rely on their governments to help out." Jal contributed now. "They're fine. But others, like this… Nazi World don't. We help them, like we were trying to help that world. It's never gone south so quickly before though."

"Okay, a lot of things wrong with that still, but Nazis! You brought a Nazis to our world," Rae stressed.

"We didn't even intend to come here," Accord pointed out. "I portalled to the wrong world. We honestly don't want this on you – on any other world come to think of it. If we'd have led that guy to our world, we've got reinforcements, heroes, to help."

"But you didn't. You came here. You brought them here." Rae pointed out.

"We could leave," Rai looked to Accord, who was biting her lip.

"Reverb knows this world now, it's too late," The Ray pointed out.

"Too late!" Rae rounded on The Ray now, anger flaring.

"Hey, it's okay," Kara said quickly and soothingly, putting a hand on her girlfriend's shoulder and brining Rae closer to her. "They brought one Nazi here and we got rid of him. Maybe they won't be back." Kara kissed Rae at that, but at that moment an alert went off, briefly deafening the groups. "I jinxed it, didn't I?" Kara asked, and Rae nodded.

Adam check the computer, to see what the alert was about. "Yeah… We've got to go to Home Base now," Adam called, opening a zap tunnel from codes in the computer. The League started moving at that, but Kara and Rae, along with the two world hopping groups stayed still.

"What's Home Base?" Cesca asked loudly through the siren.

"Second headquarters," Rae pointed out, watching her Justice League go. "And I guess we're going there." She and Kara moved.

"Maybe we should leave," Kandar said, the most reluctant to help out, as ever.

"I think we need to see what's going on," Bailey added. "To help out if we can." Kandar groaned as the rest of the Gender Earth group agreed.

"We started this," Accord pointed out to her own group now.

"We need to help," Rai stated, nodding. "Can you get in contact with our world? We need reinforcements."

"I'd need to portal back there, but I'm having trouble," Accord stated, a little worriedly.

"No time to worry about that, we better follow them," Mon indicated the Zap Tunnel. They were the last of the groups still in Watchtower after all. The rest of their group nodded at that, as they too went through the Zap Tunnel to Home Base.

When they got there, Adam was already at the computer. "We got a problem," Adam was saying by a computer, "a new Earth… 26 – I assume it's this Nazi Earth... they just randomly appeared on the system and are hijacking it!"

"How?" Rae asked, concerned by this.

"Not sure what they are doing, but they are getting into some type of net app that the system has installed," Adam said.

"Why does this system have a net in it?" Jess complained. He too was at one of the computers trying to get their computer A.I., MIA, to help Adam.

"Oh, that was installed to catch a world hopper that was causing trouble last year," Cesca said, making eyes go to the Gender Earth group in the room.

"It's how we got added to the system," Bailey added, remembering the world hoppers who had showed and the alternate version of her brother. Her eyes went to Accord at that, since she was the same, only that other Amelia could not open portals. She remembered that Accord had been long stranded on their Earth and it was implied her world was gone. Bailey wondered how she was doing now.

"Well, whatever reason they made this net it's causing problems for us now," Winn said, also at the computer. "We're trying to stop… what did you call them, Nazi Earth? But we're having a problem."

"Karry Universe, Mutant and Prime have jumped in to help," Adam said, still not turning away from the computer as Red Tornado came up to see if he could do anything. "But… no, no! Nazi got it." Adam put down his hands as he looked defeated. "Damn… they somehow modified the net."

"It's now blocked us off from the other Earths." Jess added.

"Every Earth except Nazi." Winn spoke, ominously.

"That's why I had trouble," the Accord with the hero group as Rae nicknamed them said. "Somehow it's blocked my powers going back home… We're stuck here. We can't go home."

"We can't call for reinforcements?" Rai looked to her, shocked.

"This is bad," Roe added, looking over at Rae though.

"I can't get a portal open either," Cesca said now, have learning how to hop worlds since the multiverse had become a big thing. "And I can't see anything outside of this world."

"We chose a bad day to come here," Kandar sighed, with an eye roll. He was not into the multiverse; the only thing that had gotten him here in the first place was the ability to see part of his world alive through the Kryptonian Wildlife Sanctuary – the animals. It was something he never thought he would see again, but it now seemed he was stuck in an inter-Earth war. The last thing on his Bucket List.

Just then a portal opened, and the League turned, ready to fight, but were relieved when their Frankie and Gypsy came out. They knew it was them from the haircut on Frankie and the look Gypsy was giving.

"We can't easily see other worlds," Gypsy pointed out.

"What's going on?" Frankie asked.

"Has something happened to the multiverse?" Gypsy asked.

"Cliffs note version," Rae said, "they," she pointed at the hero group, "pissed off an Earth controlled by Nazis and brought them here. Now, the Nazis somehow used the multiverse system to split us up from the other worlds. And if you say anything along the lines of I told you so," Rae pointed at Frankie as he opened his mouth, "I will find another pie to throw into your face. Something with sharp object buried in the frosting," Frankie closed his mouth. This was serious.

"Flash," Red Tornado said, looking at their Justice Map. "You have to see this."

Rae turned around to view their map Red Tornado was talking about – it was a computerized map of the world that was always on and showed them the color-coded missions they could take. Three red dots, which meant a full League was needed, had appeared. One in Washington D.C., one in Moscow, and one in Hong Kong.

"What's going on?" Rae asked; Adam brought up a news stream of what seemed to be Nazi soldiers attacking the White House. The Secret Service was responding already, and Rae knew the US Army was probably on route.

"Same in the other two countries. They're attacking where the leaders are," Winn stated as he and Jess brought up videos from Russia and China. "We only have a Zap Tunnel in Washington D.C. and the other two we need to get there by ship. And we do not have enough people to defend all three locations."

"We can help, we started this," Jal stated, but was ignored.

"Why these three countries?" Laurel asked the million-dollar questions.

"The nuclear codes," Rae, Kara, and Sara said one after a moment. All coming to the same conclusion.

"The United States, China and Russia are the biggest nuclear powers on this planet," Rae said. "If the Nazis get the codes from their leader, they'll have our Earth before we can break the net and get help from the other Earths. I can't let them do that."

"We can't defend all three places," Aqualad stated, he and Selena having been quiet and watching until now. Waiting for when they were needed.

"Yes, actually I can," Rae said, going over to a computer panel that she had previously demanded never be touched – there was one like this in Watchtower as well. Separated from their normal computer system and not out of the ordinary in appearance. She took off her goggles and the glove on her right hand, then put her ungloved hand on a section of the panel that looked like a hand. It glowed and then a device opened on it to scan her eyes.

"Authorization code," a computer voice spoke after taking the retinal scan.

"Rachel Joan Garrick, the Flash, Leader of the Justice League. Activate Code Dominate," Rae instructed.

"Does the second and third in command agree?" The computer spoke.

"Kara, Sara, you need to do this now," Rae said, and saw both were confused. "Oh, you people really need to look into Justice League files."

"I know you don't like taking my advice but do it!" Frankie yelled, being one of the only other people in the room to know what Code Dominate was.

"Code Dominate is meant to be used when Earth is in grave danger, and this counts," Red Tornado added, being the other person in the room who knew what the code was.

"What do I do?" Kara asked.

"Hand here, let it scan your eyes and then say Kara Zor-El, Supergirl. Activate Code Dominate," Rae directed to the same device she removed her person from, and Kara smiled at her Kryptonian name being used and did as instructed. Jal had given Kara a look, seeming shocked for some reason but Rae didn't have time for this group.

Sara then went up. "Sara Lance, White Canary. Activate Code Dominate," Sara said and then a green light flash.

"What just happened?" Adam asked as his computer went crazy with information.

"Everyone might want to put on their masks. We have guests incoming," Rae said, putting on her goggles and helmet as the others did as instructed. On the screens in Home Base, Army Generals from different countries started to pop up; Kara straighten up when she saw the one for the United States was Samuel Lane. She hoped he did not recognize her.

"Madame President?" Samuel Lane asked, saluting Rae and making the rest of the League give her a glance. "I can only guess why Code Dominate has been put into effect. Our unfriendly attackers. What are we dealing with?"

"In short," Rae said. "Nazis." The German General made a noise. Again, she ignored an interruption. "They're from an Earth where Hitler and the Nazis won World War Two. Basically, there is a multiverse of Earths where history and people are different. Most of them are friendly but this one is obviously not. They want the nuclear codes which are safely with me now. I can't guarantee that will stop the armies from attacking you so I need all armies of the Earth to come together. Go and help each other. Remember, while Code Dominate is in effect there are no borders. We are one world, united. Get the real rulers of each country safe until this is over."

"Yes ma'am," all the Generals said.

"And I don't care if you see your friends, family, or even yourselves out there in this alternative army. They are not the people you know. It's open season on Nazis," Rae said. "I have a feeling something bigger is going to come for me and the Justice League so we cannot go and help. I'm going to trust you all to take care of our normal troops. It's time to save our Earth." The Generals saluted Rae before all signing off.

"What just happened?" Dinah asked.

"I'd like to know too," Selena said, the entire League seemed shocked; not to mention the World Hoppers.

"What did Code Dominate do?" M'Gann asked.

"In short, Code Dominate overrides all the governments of the world, turning all control of armies and nuclear power over to the leader of the Justice League, effectively making the leader of the Justice League President of Earth," Rae said, and Winn whistled at that.

"Reminds me of something on Doctor Who," Adam nodded, impressed.

"How exactly did this come about?" Winn however asked.

"Well, remember about eight years ago now? When the Dominators attacked Earth? That was my first team up with the Justice League," Rae added, thoughtfully. "Well, the governments all tried to stop the invasion in their own ways and nearly destroyed Earth in the process. The Justice League not only stopped the Dominators but also stopped each country from destroying us. It was decided there and then, and every country signed a treaty that, even though Earth cannot unite under one government in times of great danger, they can unite under the Justice League."

"Wow," Jess said.

"Hate to say this, but you only bought yourself time," The Ray spoke up, having been quiet and watching. "An hour max, I reckon."

"They will send Special Forces out to get you now," Leo added, but Rae nodded, knowing that would probably happen.

"They split us off from the others first," Sara pointed out. "It means they do not want them coming to our aid."

"Which means an entire multiverse army scares them," Kara commented.

"We can continue to try to break the net," Adam stated, nodding towards Winn and Jess.

"I'm sure the others are trying that," Rae said, thinking of Prime, Karry and Mutant. Hell even Alien and SuperEarth might have joined by now. "Program MIA to continue to help. We're going to need you if we're going to hold off these Special Forces."

"Whoa, I'm not much of a fighter," Cesca said suddenly, holding up her hands. "But I know computers well and I have great knowledge of this system now. I can try breaking the net while your League help against these Nazis," Rae gave Cesca a nod at this, and Cesca moved to one of the computers, Adam moved aside to let Cesca through.

"Maybe we can help them and deliver a blow to the Nazis," Leo whispered to the Ray, who seemed doubtful of the room's confidence. He had dealt with these Nazis all his life. "They did help us." Leo added, putting a hand on the Ray's arm as he said it.

"Do you know where this device is on our Earth?" the Ray asked, nodding. "Whatever they've used to block the other worlds from here?" His boyfriend was right about that. They could maybe help here.

"Well, they are on the system now," Adam said with a smirk and turned to Cesca who smirked back.

"I can… and there!" Cesca said, using the system against the Nazis and easily locating where the Nazi Earth system was in relation to their Earth.

"Damn it," the Ray said, moving over to look at the computer. "That's the Nazi Special Forces Headquarters; where the Fuhrer and his wife live along with their kids and most of the Special Forces themselves reside – at least the one located in America. We can't attack there."

"Unless…" Leo said thoughtfully, "they can get a good portion of the Special Forces here. If the Special Forces are not there, we can deliver the blow and break this net from there."

"The amount of people here is not good enough though," the Ray said; Rae letting them talk this out.

"How bad can these Special Forces be?" Sara asked though.

"Hum, well… everyone in this room is a member, except him and her," the Ray said a little sarcastically as he pointed at Aqualad and Donna, the exceptions. "Plus, a hell of a lot more."

"How could all our alternates be evil?" Laurel asked, shocked, and seeming confused.

"Actually, it's not surprising," Frankie spoke up, making eyes turn to him. "You're all used to the other Earths that are similar to us. On their Earth, right and wrong has been flipped. It makes sense that the people, who would stand for the government, who help protect on this Earth, would on that Earth be swayed to the other side. Because it's the right side on their Earth. Whether you like it or not, on their Earth they are the ones supporting the right side. The way things are. And making sure the laws are not broken – it seems very similar to what you do in the Justice League. Meanwhile criminals," Frankie pointed at Snart, "people who are more likely to rebel and break laws are more likely to fight for freedom on their Earth."

"A reason why anyone trying to help this Earth is in vain," Gypsy added, looking to the rest of the hero group at this. "Because, strictly speaking, the Nazis are not in the wrong there. Anyone trying to 'save them', is just pushing their own ideals onto a world that doesn't necessarily need it."

"Well, whether they are right or wrong they are coming here now." Rae stated before any of the hero group could interject this. "So, we need more people. Any ideas on who we can recruit?" Rae asked.

"Other worlds," Gypsy stated, a glint to her eye now.

"Yeah… the problem is, we're cut off from other worlds," Aqualad reminded her.

"You're cut off from the worlds on your system," Gypsy corrected them.

"What is this system?" Rai asked. Ever since Rae had ignored Jal, the group had remained quiet, letting this Earth protect their world and waiting for them to ask them something.

"It's a multiverse system so we can keep in touch with other Earths," Rae snapped at her alternate. "We share information and make calls."

"Do you not like me for some reason?" Rai asked politely, finding it strange; Rae had not included her as someone to protect against Reverb back in the other headquarters and she also seemed pretty snippy with her.

"Other versions of me get on my nerves," Rae stated simply as Kara put an arm around her. Rai raised an eyebrow at this. "But you were saying, Gypsy?"

"I can still sense a couple of other worlds we have access to. Three of them I know. Two of them I have never been to." Gypsy completed.

"I can too," Frankie said.

"Yeah, so can I," Accord agreed. "I can't see home, but I can see other worlds. Including the Nazi one."

"Multiverse map," Adam said, bringing up the multiverse map for the room. "And using the system, here is Earth 26, Nazi Earth." Adam mapped the Earth, officially naming it as he did.

"There's no Earth 25," Sara pointed out.

"Oh, Mystery-Earth-25." Adam sighed. "Karry's Gideon knows it's exists but can't pinpoint where," He dismissed. "So, which Earths?"

"The ones I know are Earth 22, 23, and one you don't have mapped yet," Gypsy said, looking at the screen. "But also, Earth 20, Different Power here, and 24 – Basic – are available. I think we can get some help from them. Definitely the three I have been to… not that I've really talked to them, but I have an idea of where to go for help."

"Okay," Rae said. "Gypsy, you take Kara and go to the three you know. Frankie, take Sara and go to the other two. See if you can get help – and do not say the worlds are meant to be separate! We need help." Frankie nodded, not arguing, getting that he and Gypsy were drafted into the Justice League for now. "I'm going to go grab Flash Pup, Superdog, Super Monkey, Super Horse, Superboy, and Plus and Minus. Also, I'm going to see if I can get a few other people to help enhance the numbers and figure out where to draw the Nazis when they get here."

"You shouldn't go alone. They want you after all," Kara stated, knowing Rae was the one with the codes and was concerned for her safety

"I'll take one of the Canaries with me," Rae nodded.

"I guess that leaves me going back to Nazi when the time comes," Accord stated, steeling herself as Rae glared at her.

"We know the base," The Ray put a reassuring hand on her shoulder now. "If they can get the Special Forces out of there, we can get this map back online and bring the rest of the multiverse in to help."

"Right. Everyone else, get ready for the fight of our lives. We're hunting Nazis." The group smirked at the way Rae said the last line.

"We'll fight beside you," Claire said, deciding to make that clear. "We're here. We might as well help."

"Yes," Bailey said and Kandar nodded, agreeing with his cousin and girlfriend. He might not like it, but he would help.

"And of course, we'll help too," Jal said, still eyeing Kara which was making Kara a bit uncomfortable.

"We started this after all and if anything were to happen to this world we'd never forgive ourselves," Rai stated as Rae simply nodded at this.

Rae then glanced to Laurel and ran out. Kara moved over to Gypsy, and Sara went to Frankie to start their world hopping. This was going to be one hell of an adventure.

Post Chapter Note: Well, I hope you enjoy this little introduction chapter. A lot of things happening!

Next time you'll get a better look at Nazi World and who is who over there. If my clues here were not enough to figure out on who the Fuhrer leaders are, you will find out soon.

Anyway, please REVIEW!

Karry Master and Captain Sigma OUT!


	2. Revelations

Sliders 2.0- The Nazi World War

Disclaimer: as always

Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

Note: Over the past few days both Sigma and myself have been harassed by a very... intense troll on Facebook. We won't name names here because it's pointless, but if any of you wonderful readers receive hateful messages against us, please let us know ASAP. Any information we can collect may be helpful in the future. Thank you.

Revelations.

On Nazi World, Cisco went into the Fuhrer's chambers, feeling nervous now.

"You said by now the Earth would be under my rule," a voice called, and sitting on a throne-like chair was none other than Barry Allen. He was wearing a black outfit similar to the speedster outfits other Barrys wore, only no cowl for his face currently. On his chest, instead of a lightning bolt, was the same double lightning bolt type symbol – the sign of the Schutzstaffel, which under Barry's rule had become almost as well known as the Swastika symbol for the majority of the Nazi population. It also helped that it was reminiscent of a lightning bolt, representative of his Flash powers.

"Hail Fuhrer," Cisco said putting his hand on his chest and then saluting Barry. Barry returned the greeting lazily, standing up and giving Cisco a look. "Well… you see… there was a complication I did not foresee." Cisco stated.

"I told you it was a bad idea to take his advice," Cisco turned his head. Standing in the room was his ex and the alternate to the Flash he had met only a few minute ago. She wore the same outfit of her alternate only without the goggles. Standing next to her was Mon-El, wearing a dark red and black outfit.

"What complication?" Barry asked moving forward now, ignoring his cousin.

"Well there seems to be… the nuclear codes have been transferred to the leader of the Justice League. She's now considered the President of that Earth," Cisco said worriedly as he saw the look Barry gave him.

"Justice League?" Barry stated, not familiar with the term.

"That Earths version of our Special Forces," Cisco stated.

"I told you an all-out attack on another Earth was a bad idea," this Earth's Rachel Garrick said, seeming to find pleasure in Cisco failure.

"Shelly," Barry said, holding up a hand as Shelly shut her mouth and Mon put an arm around his wife. "So, have you failed, Ramon?"

"No," Cisco said quickly. "They are still cut off from the other Earths. All I need is to lead the Special Forces to…"

"You want me to give my Special Forces to your command?" Barry scoffed vibrating his hand now and making Cisco take a step back.

"It's the only way I can…" Cisco started but stopped. "I mean, if you want to spread the empire."

Barry moved over, his hand still vibrating but then stopped, inches from Cisco now. "That would be too easy," Barry said. "I will send my Special Forces to that world, but Blitzen and Champion will command them."

"But it…"

"Do you question your Fuhrer," a new voice stated, and in through the door walked Kara Allen, wearing a black and red outfit and red cape. Where other Karas wore their house symbol was instead the same symbol of the Schutzstaffel that everyone was wearing.

"No," Cisco said, shaking his head.

"Go, get ready to give Blitzen and Champion an overview of the world," Barry commanded, and Cisco saluted once more, and then left. "Shelly, Mon-El, wait a moment." Barry said as Shelly and Mon turned to leave. "You were against this from the start." He pointed out this fact.

"Do you question my loyalty?" Shelly asked, turning to Barry. "Our entire lives I have been loyal to you, my cousin. If this…"

"I do not question your loyalty. I want your insight, cousin. One of my most trusted advisors. Why? Why not spread the empire to other worlds?" Barry asked.

"Spreading the empire is desirable but, in the end, not plausible," Shelly stated. "There are more worlds like them than us – we're starting a war with the multiverse, out-numbered greatly. We could never win."

"They are separated from their friends though," Barry pointed out.

"Temporarily," Shelly commented. "It's their technology we used. They will find a way around the net we put up. As it stands, if we do not get this world under our control before that net comes down we have zero chance. Even if we do, there's still a chance the other worlds will not let us keep it. We could be starting an unending war here."

"What do you think our chances are of having the world before the net goes down?" Barry asked.

"I don't know," Shelly said, confusing Barry. "I don't know my enemy yet."

"Go and learn who you are facing. Both of you," Barry stated, and the pair saluted as Shelly and Mon left.

Once they were gone and Barry and Kara were alone Barry turned to his wife. "Et tu, Brute?"

"Excuse me?" Kara asked, not sure what Barry meant.

"An old Earth saying, from a play. Julius Cesar. Great man. Led an empire and was betrayed by his friends and killed." Barry said.

"I would never betray you, my husband," Kara said, walking forward slowly.

"But you doubt me? Doubt my decision," Barry said. _Don't lie to me. I know._ Barry thought, using the full Kryptonian Mental Bond that existed between them even here.

"I only doubt one decision: Putting your cousin in charge of this invasion instead of your wife," Kara said moving forward and sending her love to Barry. _She doubts this, my love._

 _She is loyal,_ Barry thought back, sharing a memory of himself and Shelly as kids, the childhood they shared. "There is only one person I trust more than Shelly, and that's you." Barry commented, kissing Kara's hand. "Shelly is opinionated, but she will follow my orders. Besides, she's the best strategic mind we have. If anyone can do this, it's her."

"I trust you," Kara said, kissing Barry only for them to be interrupted by a scream.

A woman came running out of the room behind them. "Those little monsters!" The woman yelled.

"What did you call my daughters?" Barry asked, turning around to the woman who froze under his glare. Barry rushed at the woman at super speed and put his arm through her chest. Moments later, Barry wiped blood off his face and the woman collapsed, dead. "It seems Nora and Alura need their mommy anyway."

Kara chuckled as she headed towards the crying babies in the next room.

-Nazi War-

Shelly and Mon walked to their operations room; it had a large computer screen, monitoring various activities of their world, along with those on the other world. Cisco and his wife Drifter – Gypsy's counterpart – were waiting for them.

"I heard you got a big mission," Clark spoke up. He wore in a black outfit similar to Kara's while next to him was Lois Lane, who was also in a dark outfit much like Kara's. "Mind if we sit in?"

"Of course, Overman, Superwoman," Shelly said with a smirk as the two moved over to them. Lois Lane had been experimented on, and been given Kryptonian powers, through her interactions with Clark. Although powerful now, she wasn't as effective as normal Kryptonians, but useful in the Special Forces. "So, Reverb, start." Shelly now instructed.

"We have accessed the other Earth's media and can give you a pretty good look at their Justice League – or their New Justice League as it's called, since the old one was completely destroyed and has now been rebuilt," Drifter started, seeing her husband was trying to hold back anger at his ex.

"Their leader is a speedster known as the Flash," Drifter continued, bringing an image of Rae up on screen and Shelly had to smirk at herself. "Second in command is Supergirl," Drifter brought up the image of Kara in the white outfit. "But you're not going to like this. They are together." Drifter then showed a video of the two kissing and all turned away from the screen.

"Filth!" Shelly hissed, going to kiss her husband as if to get the sight out of her eyes.

"She called Supergirl her girlfriend when I was over there," Cisco stated, as if to have some input, but Shelly ignored him.

"Third in command is their White Canary," Drifter stated, bringing up Sara.

"That's Ta-er al-Usfar," Mon stated, recognizing the woman and speaking her League of Assassins name – a very popular group of heroes on this world. They were basically apart of the Nazi Special Forces killing anyone who went against the empire and trained anyone who did not have powers including Sara, Oliver, Thea, and more.

"And like here, no powers," Drifter stated, bringing up the Canaries who they recognized as their Sirens.

When Donna came up, Clark laughed.

"I killed her," Clark pointed out. "Her sister is out for my blood. I'm more than willing to do it again." Lois laughed at her husband, as Drifter continued going through the known New Justice League – all in the room made a face when Aqualad came up, but they recognized Selena as an ally. Atlantis having allied with Barry when their King Arthur had been killed and his brother put on the throne. After all the members of the Justice League was done they showed Superboy, Plus, Minus, and the animals the League normally used.

Shelly looked at all of them on the board. "It's not enough," Shelly said. "Our forces out-number them, and even with the Ray and that Leonard Snart plus the other extras who invaded here they know it."

"Which is why I could easily take them," Cisco stated.

"You think they are just sitting around waiting?" Shelly rounded on her ex at this. "They know we're coming. They'll get ready somehow." Shelly looked at the picture of Rae, moving closer to the screen. "What are you doing…?"

"You're asking the wrong question," Lois called, making Shelly look around at her. "I know you like getting into your enemies' mind, figuring out a plan based on what they will do. But in this case, your enemy is yourself. Don't try to get in another person mind – what would YOU do? You're outnumbered. A force is coming for your Earth. How do you defeat the enemy?"

"Her goal is to stall us long enough for that net to break. To get her friends on her side," Shelly commented. "She needs more people for that… She'll find them… she'll go to her enemies." Shelly realized

"What?" Mon spoke aloud, everyone confused now.

"People she considers villains. Right now, they are allies because they won't want us on the Earth as much as she doesn't," Shelly said.

"There are several Earths we could not block them from. Not their friends but they could go there," Drifter suggested.

"Unlikely, since they are not friends but keep an eye out," Shelly said. "Overman, we need you and your brother. We're going to need Kryptonians to help and control the Kryptonian animals we are bringing; members of our Animal Attack Force are needed. Plus, the alternate of everyone on this board and more. We'll overpower them."

"We could go to their headquarters right now," Cisco stated. "And get the codes."

"Attack them in their headquarters? We're not even ready to attack them. We don't know what defensives they have. We attack their city and they will come to us. We get her we get the codes," Shelly said, pointing at the photo of herself. "Now excuse me as I get the people I need." Shelly ran off, leaving Cisco pouting. Drifter giggled, giving her husband a kiss.

-New Justice Earth-

Rae had her dog Clark with her, and Laurel as well who was on top of Super Horse. She had gone to the Sanctuary and told Chris to head to Home Base with Krypto and Beppo. She had texted Plus and Minus with an S.O.S. to get to Home Base. They replied, asking if it was about the forces attacking the White House and Rae had just told them to get over ASAP.

"Snart?" Rae said coming into their base. Beer bottles were on the table and her Leonard, Mick, and Lisa were around.

"Ugh... what now?" Snart said, turning to her as Clark barked out at them. "You know, we're not friends."

"Well how do you feel about Nazis?" Rae asked, making all three look at her confused. "Because if you haven't caught anything on the TV, we're being invaded by Nazi from another Earth. I need help to defend here."

"And what's in it for us?" Mick asked.

"Besides stopping a Nazi Invasion that would be bad for all of us?" Rae said, confused by Mick's question.

"She's got a point," Lisa said pointing at that. Lisa was always the most agreeable of the group.

"Ever heard of Code Dominate?" Rae asked.

"That's on the news right now," Lisa said having heard something mentioned on the news.

"It basically means I am President of Earth right now," Rae stated, making the three pause, stunned at this information. "Temporarily though, until this crisis is over – but before I return control to the rightful leaders I can pardon you."

"You can?" Snart asked, seeming doubtful on this.

"Code Dominate gives me the right to make any deals I think are necessary for the defense of this planet, and the leaders of the countries have to go by them when they are in their rightful positons. You help me defend the Earth and I will pardon you," Rae said, it being the truth. "You'll have a clean slate. You can go straight without anyone coming after you or you can go back to your ways, but no one will be able to punish you for any past crimes. What do you say?"

Mick, Snart and Lisa looked at each other. "I can fry some Nazis," Mick said, taking a sip of his beer.

"Okay we're in," Snart said, taking his cold gun in his hand.

"Seems you got everyone you wanted," Laurel stated, petting Kal now, knowing why Sara loved this horse.

"Now, let's just hope the world recruiting is going well," Rae commented to Laurel as they went to go bring the three criminals back to Home Base.

Post Chapter Note: Well hope you like this smaller chapter and a look into Nazi Earth and its leaders.

Next Time, Gypsy and Kara recruit on other worlds.

Karry Master and Captain SigmaOUT!


	3. Recruitment

Sliders 2.0 The Nazi World War

Disclaimer: Same as always.

Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

Recruitment.

-Earth 22/Lantern Earth-

"What are you people doing?" A woman called as Rachel Garrick came into STAR Labs. She was dressed as a Green Lantern, with a Green Lantern ring on her finger. She looked annoyed as she stared at the three others in the lab.

"What makes you think we're doing anything, Rachie?" Barry Allen asked. He was dressed all in blue with a Lantern ring on his finger too. Next to him was Jesse Wells, who was dressed in pink with a Lantern ring on her finger, and also Wally West who was all in yellow – the only one in a speedster outfit. Barry had his arm around Jesse as he turned to his cousin.

"Because when something goes wrong it's always you," Rachie commented, rolling her eyes. "And you always come here before and after whatever messes you three make."

"You know, you're not the only Lantern on Earth. Far from it in fact," Barry commented, not defensively, to what Rachie was saying. He had nothing else to say to her remark.

"I am one of the official Green Lanterns, chosen by the Corp and if you remember correctly, the Green Lanterns won the war of the Lanterns," Rachie stated. "We monitor all Lantern activity now."

"None of us even fought in the war of the Lanterns," Jesse stated as two more figures joined them in the labs: one was a female Green Lantern with blonde hair, and the other a young man around Rachie's own age.

"Kara, I was taking care of my cousin and his friends," Rachie said turning to the Green Lantern and then smiling at the man with her.

"I have every faith in you," Kara said with a smile to her young Lantern partner – Kara Zor-El, eldest daughter of the House of El on Krypton, had been a Green Lantern since she was about Rachie's age. She had fought in the war of the Lanterns and when the Lanterns had realized that, during a battle, hundred to thousands of Lantern rings had been spread around Earth and started choosing hosts, she had been assigned to watch over the new Lantern World, as they called it. It had been Kara who had chosen Rachie as a Green Lantern when she had realized the girl had not inherited her father speed but had his spirit. She had been worthy of taking on the mantel of Lantern after all. "Anyway, my nephew wanted to see you again."

"Hey Tru," Rachie called to the man who smiled at Rachie. Tru was the son of Kaylar Zor-El and Mon-El, the King and Queen of Daxam; and Kaylar was Kara's twin sister. The marriage between Kaylar and the older man had been arranged to bring peace between the sisters' planets after a war between the two worlds. The House of El being a high and respected house, the merging of it with the royal family of Daxam had created peace. It was meant to be Kara who married Mon but since she had joined Lanterns by then, Kaylar had stepped up. The couple had three kids though, Tru being the middle, and were generally happy and content together. Kara knew, since she shared a bond with her sister, that Kaylar actually did enjoy her life as Queen of Daxam. They had brought a new era of peace and tranquility to the world, after all.

Before Tru could say anything though, a blue portal opened within the room.

"Wasn't us," Wally, Jesse, and Barry all said together as two women stepped out: Gypsy and Kara of New Justice.

"Where are we?" New Justice's Kara asked, looking to Gypsy then at the room.

"You! You wear my house symbol." Green Lantern Kara pointed out to her other world double. "You look like me when I was young…" she paused at this.

"What?" New Justice Kara looked to the older woman. She looked at least twenty years older than Kara was now, but she could see the similarities. "Wait… you're me?" Of course, it made sense there would be worlds where she did not get stuck in the Phantom Zone and therefore was older. She knew Paranormal, or Extranormal as they seemed to have been redubbed, had an older Kara.

"Did I forget to mention it seems like Krypton never blew up here?" Gypsy pointed out, making New Justice Kara roll her eyes.

"Blew up?" Both Lantern Kara and Tru replied, frowning at this.

"Look, we don't have time for this. I am you from another Earth," Kara said holding up her hands to calm the room. "Ever heard of the multiverse?"

"I have," Jesse said with a smile. "Parallel realities; multiple Earths with different histories existing on the same space but vibrating at different frequencies. It's like that TV show, Sliders."

"That's the one," Kara Lane said pointing at Jesse. "On my Earth, my Krypton blew up. I was sent to Earth to protect Kal, but I got stuck in the Phantom Zone, so I am younger then, well you." She looked to her double now at this. "We're here to ask you for help."

"Help?" Green Lantern Kara asked.

"Another Earth, a Nazi Earth, where Nazis rule are invading my Earth. We need people to come and help us," Kara took a step towards her older self. "You're me, look into my eyes and tell me I am lying: My Earth is in danger and if they win now they might not stop at my world. Other Earths could be in danger, like this one. We need to stop them now."

"So you want us to help you fight Nazis?" Wally spoke up, and Kara turned to him. She noticed the speedster outfit and tried not to react – this Wally had speed… could he be future Savitar instead of theirs?

"Yes," Kara said, deciding to risk it. She couldn't interfere in the timeline, anyway.

"I'm in," Wally said, surprising everyone. "You know how hard it is being the Flash on a world packed with Lanterns? I feel redundant. Punching a Nazi sounds good."

"I'm in," Barry said, and Kara tried not to blink. She saw the blue outfit – he was a Blue Lantern here. She had heard of them, but never met one. "Jesse?" Barry turned to the girl beside him.

"Wherever you go," Jesse said kissing his cheek.

"You three are going to go and fight Nazis?" Rachie said. "Really?"

"If you're so concerned about us, come with," Barry told his cousin and Kara finally noticed the alternate of her girlfriend was a Green Lantern. Not a speedster here.

"We can use every bit of help we can," Gypsy voiced at this.

"Go," Green Lantern Kara said to Rachie. "I got things handled here."

Rachie gave her mentor a look and then nodded. Gypsy smirked at her Kara before opening a portal back home. "Go through there," she instructed. "It's right to our headquarters. Tell them Gypsy and Supergirl sent you." Wally nodded then jumped through first, followed by Jesse, Barry, and then Rachie.

"Aunt Kara?" Tru asked, turning to his Aunt.

"Go," Kara said with a smile, and Tru grinned too, jumping through the portal before it closed.

"Thank you," Kara Lane said to her alternate, who nodded silently at this. They couldn't waste any more time though, so Gypsy opened a new portal and she and Kara Lane left for the next Earth.

-Earth 23/Survivor Earth-

"Well that worked out," Clark said, landing on top of the building in Metropolis as his two cousins, Kandar and Kayla, landed next to him. "Thanks for coming to help. I know you've got to finish up wedding plans." Clark was looking at Kandar at this statement, but the boy simply waved him away.

"Always for you," Kandar said with a smile. "Hey, Bailey needs to know if Jason and Ella are going to be ring bearer and flower girl? I know they are getting a little old but…"

"You are kidding; those two are ecstatic to be in your wedding. They want to know when Kayla and Winn here are getting married, so they can do it for her too," Clark joked this, and Kayla rolled her eyes.

Before she could answer a blue portal opened up near them, making the group jump as they quickly recuperated and took position to attack, not sure what would come out of it.

"Looks like the portals Frankie opens…" Kandar barely said before a copy of Kayla came out along with Frankie's own Gypsy. "…to other worlds." Kandar finished.

"Well, that makes this easy," Gypsy said, pointing at the three. It was easier not to explain the multiverse if they already knew about it.

"Wait, you're Kayla's counterpart from another world?" Clark pointed at Kara, getting what was happening.

"No, I'm Kara," Kara said, making the three look at each other. "…and you don't have a Kara," she realized from the looks. "So, I guess I am Kayla's counterpart with a different name to you; and remind me who you are." Kara pointed at the blonde; he was the same as the one who came from Gender world, but had forgotten his name already.

"Kandar," Kandar said. "Twin brother." Kara nodded at that. She didn't have a twin brother, but if her Gender flipped version was this guy on Gender Earth, it figured he could be her twin on others.

"So, what is weirder for you?" Gypsy turned to Kara at this, a little smile on her face, wanting to know Kara's opinion on the multiverse. "The last world where Krypton survived, and you were older, or here where you have another name and a twin?" The two didn't notice the three Kryptonians of this world seemed fidgety at this statement.

"I have met a Kayla before. From a world where we are twins," Kara said thoughtfully, "although she had dark hair, not the normal blonde hair."

"Yes, she did have," a new voice was heard, and another figure appeared on the roof. This one had the same face as Kara and Kayla only had darker hair, just like the one Kara had just described. "New Justice." She stated it as a fact, not a question as she glanced at the white shirt variant of her costume. "You're the only one I know with the white shirt."

"Kayla," Kara said, smiling at the darker-haired version of Kayla, the two hugging.

"This is not weird at all," Clark muttered, but chuckled at the three faces of his cousin, putting his own arm around his Kayla so he didn't lose her in the mass.

"What are you doing here?" Kara asked the other Kayla after the hug.

"Hitchhiking across the multiverse," Kayla stated. "I've been taking notes. Calling it the Hitchhikers Guide to the Multiverse." Kayla took out a small notebook like diary with the name scribbled on the cover. Kara raised an eyebrow at the Douglas Adams reference, but choose not to comment on the name. "Just got here this morning actually. Completely new on the system- I've got a working relationship with Mutant Earth and told their Cisco that I would check it out. I was looking for well… them. To see about setting up the phone line." Dark-haired Kayla nodded towards the three of this world. "What are you doing here though?"

"An Earth control by Nazis has sort of invaded our Earth and cut us off from the rest of the system. This is one of the only worlds we can still get to as it's not on the system yet. Or not officially anyway. We're looking for help to defend our Earth," Kara told.

"Wait, Nazis?" Kandar called, holding up a hand. "As in World War 2, Nazis?"

"Like Hitler and swastikas. Those Nazis?" Blonde Kayla stated.

"The evilest army ever Nazis," Clark stated.

"Actually, they're more just following orders of a few evil leaders," Gypsy pointed out, not wanting to defend the Nazis, but backing up her speech earlier regarding how a twist viewpoint made fighting for their values different to other worlds.

"Basically yes, only they have their own Justice League, of sorts – complete with superpowers," Kara nodded, cutting off Gypsy, remembering the reason why they were here. "We need help."

"I'm in," The dark-haired Kayla said, right away. "I couldn't stop it when the villains rose on my Earth. It got my Kara and Clark killed, so I'm not going to let it happen on your Earth."

New Justice Kara put an arm around her dark-haired sister. At times this Kayla felt like a real sister, and she kind of wished Kayla would settle on New Justice with her and Chris but she knew Kayla loved her Hitchhiking and may already have an Earth she liked above hers. Kara turned to the other three though. "Will you come and help too?"

"I… don't know," Kandar said, looking at his sister and cousin.

"I could punch a Nazi," Clark joked, taking out his cellphone. "Just let me tell Lois I will be gone a while."

"Rae and Bailey can handle things here," Kayla said with a shrug. "I don't want to let Nazis take over anything."

"Will give Bailey a text," Kandar said, deciding to agree.

"Four supers. Nice," Gypsy said, opening up a portal. "Follow that to our world – we have one more Earth to recruit from."

"Kayla you know everyone," Kara stated, turning to her other world sister. "Lead the way like Gypsy said – we have one more Earth left to slide to."

"Oh, like that TV show Sliders," Clark commented, hearing the term Kara used. "Used to love that show."

"I think that TV Show is a constant on worlds." Dark-haired Kayla stated. "So far, every world I have been to, has had it in some form," but Kayla didn't waste time speculating as she jumped through the portal, followed by her blonde double, Clark, and then Kandar.

-Earth 27/Amazonian Earth-

On a field, two woman were dueling with swords – one of them was clearly Kara as she was wearing a red and blue outfit with the house of El symbol on it; but it also had a slight call to Amazonian armor worn by Wonder Woman.

Against her was a speedster; she was wearing red boots with red lines running up the outside of the pants. On the inside of the pants was dark blue running into the shirt. The shirt itself had a lightning bolt in yellow and the top part was red. It was almost metallic-like in its design, too. The arms of the suit were blue and the gloves red. She also had a red helmet on with a glass front that covered her face.

The speedster was keeping Kara on the defense, barely even using her speed as she attacked, suddenly able to knock the sword out of Kara's hand and put her own sword to Kara chest.

"I yield!" Kara yelled, but laughed as she dropped her own sword. "What exactly has you in a bad mood?" She added as the speedster raised the visor of her helmet to look at Kara.

"I'm not in a bad mood," the speedster said as she lowered her sword and took off her helmet to reveal the face of Rachel Garrick.

"I've known you since the day I arrived on this planet Rachel," Kara commented. "I know when my sister is in a bad mood."

"She's right," a new voice said, and onto the field walked Imra and Mon-El – the one who spoke was Imra.

Kara smiled at the two as Mon came up, her attention on Mon, however. "Where's Romana?" Kara asked about Mon's little sister.

Kara had grown to like the young five-year-old since she left the Island and came to the world of man. She had thought Mon was cute and charming instantly but seeing the way he cared for his little sister and raised her had really made Kara like the man.

"Sleepover today with Jason and Ella," Mon commented, kissing Kara's cheek.

"You've been in a bad mood for a week since you finally went to see your biological family again. What did they do this time?" Imra stated, not unkindly, returning to the topic as she put an arm around Rachel.

"Nothing," Rachel said, not even having Imra's arms around her could lessen her rotten mood though, and she saw the looks.

"Come on. What did your aunt and uncle do? I knew I should have gone with you," Kara stated. Rachel had left the only home she knew, the Island of Themscryia, and came to the world of men with Kara, not just to become a hero and find her place in this world she was born in. She had also wanted to confront the people who had abandoned her when her father died. It had taken her a while – always making excuses about fighting criminals or training, and even using her new relationship with Imra not to go, but she had finally worked up the courage and done it. Since she had been in a bad mood since.

"It's not them okay. It's their sons," Rachel said, confusing the two and she took a breath. "The younger one, Arthur, is a meta human."

"What can he do?" Mon asked.

"According to him, he can see into other worlds, open portals there, and can also make meta humans with his powers. He calls himself Accord," Rachel said the name, almost mockingly. "And he has made other meta humans. Caitlin Snow, his older brother's girlfriend – he gave her the ability to control the weather. And his older brother…" Rachel paused here, making a face "he made Barry a speedster."

"Like you," Imra said and, Rachel nodded.

"They said it took time. They also had to shock him or something, but Barry can run like me. Only he has no idea how to control it."

"Oh, I get it. They've asked, you to train him and you don't want to?" Kara stated, knowing her sister well.

"Why not?" Mon asked. "It would be awesome to have more than one speedster superhero around." Mon backed away with the look Rachel gave him as Rachel even lifted her sword. Normally he would not be afraid of swords but considering that was an Amazonian sword made up of tougher stuff than normal swords, not to mention the speeds Rachel could swing it, he was a bit worried.

"Put it down," Kara said getting her own sword off the ground and putting it on top of Rachel sword. Rachel let Kara lower it and both put their swords in the sheaths on their costumes. "So, explain?"

"Why should I do anything for them? They have never done anything for me," Rachel said.

"Your aunt and uncle abandoned you, but your cousins had as little choice as you in the matter," Imra pointed out.

Before Rachel could reply though, a portal opened up and she groaned.

"Probably him. They won't leave me alone!" Rachel commented, but was surprised when the familiar figure of Kara, albeit in a different outfit, came out along with a girl she did not know. Rachel shrugged, glad it wasn't her cousin. "At least it's not Accord…"

"You've had problems with her too," Kara Lane commented, instantly thinking they meant the Paranormal girl.

"Her? Not him?" Rachel paused.

"Oh no, there's more than one of them," Kara Lane commented, groaning at that.

"Well, Hero Earth had their Accord to," Gypsy pointed out.

"Don't remind me, but to why we're here." Kara sighed as she looked at the four on the field. "Okay, quick introduction: We're from another Earth in the…"

"I just learned all about the Multiverse from Accord. I don't need to hear it again," Rachel commented.

"Multiverse? That like that TV show, Sliders, Clark showed me, right? Different Earths," Mon said, making Gypsy and Kara Lane look at each other.

"Maybe Kayla is right. I never have seen a world where that TV show did not exist," Gypsy commented, but then shook her head. They had a job to do. "We're here for a reason. Our Earth is in trouble."

"Another Earth controlled by Nazis are going to invade and we need all the help we can get," Kara continued for Gypsy.

The four looked at each other. "Nazis, the people mom fought?" Rachel said that, being her only knowledge of the Nazis.

"Mom? Joan Garrick fought Nazis?" Kara Lane commented, shocked at the thought.

"No, not my biological mom. The woman who raised me and Kara – Diana, Princes of Themscyria," Rachel said.

"Diana? Wonder Woman?" Kara Lane asked, never having met Donna's older sister but knew of her. "You were both raised by Wonder Woman?" Kara and Rachel nodded. "That would make you two… sisters." The two nodded again.

"Ah so this is the weirdest world of the three for you?" Gypsy commented to Kara, laughing and Kara Lane rolled her eyes. It was best not to tell these two of her and Rae's relationship back on New Justice.

"Okay, we left the point. Yes, the same Nazis Wonder Woman fought. Only they have superpowers. Will you come and help us?" Kara Lane asked.

The four looked at each other. "I don…" Before Mon could, finished they were interrupted by a flash of light as another speedster arrived; but said speedster didn't stop too well – instead of stopping in front of them, he skidded and crashed into some nearby barrels.

Kara and Gypsy jumped, turning around and seeing the person of Barry Allen getting up. "He really needs to learn how to stop," Imra commented, realizing what her Rachel had said was true.

"Let's go," Rachel said instantly. "Open a portal. Let's get out of here." The turn surprised even Gypsy and Kara Lane. "I'd rather fight an army of Nazis than deal with him. Let's go – now!" Rachel put her helmet back on at that.

"I'll take it," Kara Lane said, nodding for Gypsy to open a portal and Rachel was the first one through it.

"Can't let my sister do this alone," Kara Prince said, going through the portal as well.

"She is my girlfriend," Imra commented as she went through the portal.

"And Kara is mine. Guess I'm fighting Nazis," Mon said, going through the portal as well before Gypsy and Kara went through.

"Did they say Nazis?" Barry, the lone person left on the field said, looking a little downtrodden at how quickly the group had left before he could join them

Post Chapter Note: Well, I hope you all enjoyed this little peek into the other worlds. Lantern World got a lot of background information in it, while Savior had some and Amazonian only got a little. Although my focus on Amazonian had other information you may not have expected. The reason for this is Survivor and Amazonian had Millma Verse Tales that better explain their past, so did not feel the need to jump completely into those worlds with their full history.

Next time you will see how Frankie and Sara did recruiting, and just what Accord, Captain Cold and The Ray do on Nazi World to help the fight.

Karry Master and Captain Sigma OUT!


	4. Enlisted

Sliders 2.0 Nazi World War

Declaimer: as always.

Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

Enlisted

-Nazi World-

Accord and Ray Terrill stepped through a portal back onto Nazi world. Accord was nervous, but Ray seemed confident.

"Explain why I sent us back here before the other worlds helped distract those Special Forces?" Accord asked as Ray lead the way. Last time the Nazis had discovered them right away - apparently able to track portals, so she was nervous that Reverb could pop up anywhere.

"I need to speak to our leaders. I figure they could be of help to us," Ray stated. "But we must be quiet – the Nazis are on alert now."

"Why couldn't I just vibe in to your base?" Accord asked. Ray had given her specific coordinates to head to after all. It was a long, thin street, empty it seemed, and they were walking slowly.

"If anyone was to vibe in there, the Nazi's will know. We have a damper around this place so they may know a general location, but the real entrance and base is hidden, you see," Ray stated. "Doesn't stop them from tearing apart this block looking for us." Accord looked around to see a lot of houses were broken in to and no people were around.

"I don't know about this. Why should we let your leader know? We can't help you any more than we have," Accord stated. They had found Ray and Leo in a concentration camp, and having helped them escape, they had been heading to the resistance leader, but Reverb had stopped them, of course.

"Because the Smoak siblings are the smartest people on our world not with the Nazis and if they can help break this net thing, then they will," Ray stated.

"Smoak? As in Felicity Smoak?" Accord had to pause at this. She knew of Felicity Smoak on her home world. She had created an A.I. a few years ago which advanced their world nicely, but she did not know of any siblings.

"Yeah, and her little brother Michael," Ray said with a nod.

"So, I'm bringing them back to New Justice as well?" Accord questioned. "The Flash of that world may not be too happy with that."

"Why wouldn't she?" Ray frowned as he began to feel the brick wall to the side of them.

"I don't know, someone else from your Nazi world..." Accord shrugged; her vibe powers were linked to emotions after all and she had a strong feeling from the Flash of New Justice from the word go. Her powers made her believe that New Justice's Flash wouldn't want any more from the Nazi world on her Earth than she already had.

"I think the leader of the Justice League just has a lot on her hands. We did bring her an invasion," Ray said. "Besides the Smoaks are a good-guys. Well guy and girl. Anyway, I doubt they'll come along. They haven't left the base in years – most wanted people on this world, after all. But she's an excellent hacker so will help break this net when the time comes," Ray stated. Accord nodded silently at this. "So… what do I call you?" Ray suddenly asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Accord paused, confused by the change in topic.

"I know you're Amelia – this world has an Amelia just like you who's infamous, goes by Grantor here as she grants powers to the Special Forces. But you go by Accord, so is there any other names…?" He asked, casually.

"We're on a world controlled by supervillains, seeking out the highest ranking revolutionary here and you're hitting on me?" Accord couldn't believe it. No wonder Ray wanted to come here alone with her.

"No, it's called small talk," Ray pointed out defensively. "Besides, I don't swing that way – it's the reason I'm not a fan of the Nazis. Leo's my boyfriend."

Accord sighed. "Right. Can we just get to the secret entrance to your hideout before anyone…?" But she was cut off by an energy blast just missing her earlobe, aimed at Ray just ahead of her – his helmet protected him from the blast, but he stumbled forward. Accord turned to see Gypsy – or at least this world's version of Gypsy – standing mere meters off, a smirk on her face.

"Drifter!" Ray growled, having recovered quickly. A golden bust of energy shot out from his hands now, which 'Drifter' deflected with a portal. Accord had to act.

"Go find your leaders!" Accord called to Ray as she now shot off vortex energy at Drifter, who deflected it easily. Ray didn't question this order as he moved off, and Accord used her skills to send multiple energy beams at Drifter, while also using her own vortexes to deflect attacks back at the other meta human, so she couldn't easily follow Ray.

"We're equally matched, Amelia," Drifter called to her, unable to follow Ray now, but she was sneering anyway. Accord jumped back into a portal at this and appeared behind Drifter, who span on the spot and hit out at Accord just as quickly.

"I've been training all my life," Accord replied. "From what I understand, it was my double who gave you powers here! You're out-matched, Cindy!" Her mental math accounted for the fact that she must have been more experienced. Drifter maybe had 10 years on her in skill and fighting, but Accord had her powers since birth and that accounted for over double that now.

"I inherited my powers from my dad. Equally matched," Drifter stated, making Accord groan. She should have seen that coming. Her Gypsy was a second generation meta human as well, and if this world Amelia had developed powers and Ray had without Amelia, it was possible for there to be other meta humans not created by this world's Grantor.

Drifter jumped into her own portal and appearing above Accord to hit out at the good meta human, but Accord ducked and dived, kicking out and hitting at Drifter herself.

"You don't give up," Accord stated simply. "I admire that."

"Tell me where the Ray is!" Drifter snarled. "I can't see him."

"Neither can I," Accord stated. "Wherever he is, they've blocked us from view. Very clever considering there must be at least three vibes on your world, yourself included."

"We'll get him. And his abomination of a friend too," Drifter sent out another blast, this one hit into Accord shoulder, but she took the pain; used to it when training with her own Gypsy and Cisco back home.

"You mean his boyfriend?" Accord pointed out with a smirk. From the way their Cisco had talked, not to mention Ray's little speech a few minutes ago, it seemed Nazis were against many things, same-sex relationships included.

"Disgusting," Drifter stated, hitting out at Accord now in a physical attack, which Accord blocked with her hands, pushing Drifter back through a portal and sending her plummeting from a few feet above. Drifter recovered though as she used her own portal to safely land.

Accord was about to strike out again, but a golden blast of energy, barely missing her, hit into Drifter from behind and she turned to see the Ray standing there again, a smirk on his face. Accord used this distraction to open up a portal right behind Drifter. The motion making Drifter turn her head but giving Ray the chance to use his powers to knock her in.

"She'll be back," Accord said knowing Drifter would only take a second to get use to her surroundings and come back here. "We good?" She turned to the Ray, impressed at his power alone, and breathing heavily from the fight. He nodded.

"The Smoaks are ready for the word to help; they have been hacked into their grid for years so was easily able to locate the new software for the multiverse web thing," Ray stated.

"Good," Accord nodded. "And they call me Leah," she decided to tell him the answer to the question he'd asked.

"Leah?" Ray frowned.

"As in the last two syllables of my name. Amelia. Ah-Me-Le-Ah," Accord stated, and the Ray smirked at that. "Come on, let's get back to New Justice before Drifter comes back." Accord had a feeling Drifter would not follow them to New Justice. At least not yet.

"Where did you send her anyway?" Ray asked as Accord opened a new portal.

"Alaska, I think," Accord shrugged as Ray let off a chuckle, they both moving through the portal and back to New Justice.

-Earth 23/Basic Earth-

"Daddy!" A young girl of around eight years old came running to STAR Labs as Barry pulled back the cowl of his Flash suit. He grinned as he crouched down to hug his daughter while looking up at Caitlin.

"Where's Kara?" He asked his friend as he picked his daughter up, still holding him around his neck in her hug.

Before the Particle Accelerator had exploded, Barry had been in a serious relationship with his high school sweetheart, June Moone, but his fiancée had died only a few months after giving birth to their daughter, Luna Allen. When Barry himself had been injured after the particle accelerator had gone off, Joe and Iris had been injured too, leaving Luna without any care. That was when Kara had stepped in – although she didn't know the Allens or the Wests back then, it had been pot luck that Luna was one of the children she wanted to foster until their parents recovered. Of course, this was before she had debuted as Supergirl – that had come a year later when her sister had been involved in an airplane incident.

Fast forward a few years and now Barry and Kara were engaged, although neither wanted to leave their respective cities. It wasn't proving as difficult as normal people however, as both could speedily get to each other in seconds, and Luna benefited from it as she loved her dad carrying her when they ran, and she loved flying with Kara even more, depending on where she was and who needed to get back to whom.

"Kara's dealing with something back in National," Cisco spoke up before Caitlin could respond.

"Something to do with the Legion of Superheroes?" Caitlin shrugged, and Barry raised an eyebrow at that. He knew Winn had recently gone to the future with the Legion, along with Mon-El and Imra. He wondered what they had come back for; their story seemed to have been up since Kara had defeated Reign a few months ago.

"Mumma Kara flew me back while you were out saving people," Luna stated as Barry put her down on the nearby couch in the Cortex. Barry smiled at his daughter again at that comment.

"Oh well, it's not like she's missed out on anything," Barry commented. "A few petty criminals and a confused meta human. Bit of a quiet night, really."

"Not really a need for me to be here then," Jesse Wells stated, coming into the room now in her own red speedster outfit and mask. She was slightly bored as she had come back to this Earth to train with Barry, as there were no other speedsters back on her home Earth and the team her dad had put together for her had proved to be less effective than Cisco and Caitlin alone.

"I don't know," Barry mused. "We do make a good team." He playfully punched his colleague on the shoulder at that.

"Portal!" Luna called as Barry turned to his daughter, finding her pointing at a spot in the corner of the lab; all four adults looked in the direction she was pointing, to indeed see a portal opening.

"It's not me," Cisco called as he moved over to the computer; Barry already moved in front of his daughter, just in case, but was surprised to see Sara Lance and a version of Cisco come out of the portal.

"What…?" Cisco asked, blinking at his double.

"STAR Labs?" Sara asked her Cisco, her attitude a little too dry with him from the off.

"Well it was either STAR Labs or the DEO; I figured Team Flash might be more help here with a lack of superheroes in National City," Sara's Cisco told her.

"Frankie…" Sara sighed.

"Excuse me but… hello?" Cisco called out to the two newcomers. "Are you a future me?" He asked.

"Future you?" Sara spoke, confused as Cisco's double – Frankie apparently – opened his mouth.

"You're travelling with the Legends. I figured you came back here with a version of me…?" Cisco tried.

"Urm, no," Frankie stated. "Legends? What's a Legend?"

"Her," Cisco said, pointing at Sara who raised an eyebrow.

"Different world," Jesse said with an eye roll. While their Cisco had the power to hop worlds, the group only went back and forth to her world. They seemed to not think of others of the millions of worlds out there, so their mind went to time travel upon seeing Sara.

"Yeah… we're…"

"No time for small talk," Sara interrupted her Frankie who sighed at the interruption but kept silent. "We're not from some Legend-thing; we're from another world like she said." Sara pointed at Jesse, not sure who she was. She had never met an alternate world Jess after all especially a female one. "One that's been invaded by Nazis. We need your help."

"Nazis?" Caitlin spoke up at that.

"Weren't they defeated in the later 1940s though?" Jesse spoke up. Even her world had Nazis.

"They were on our world," Sara nodded. "Point being, another world where they rose to power and weren't defeated have invaded our world. We have heroes, but not enough to stop them –"

"They have their own Nazi version of superheroes," Frankie interjected.

"Like I said, we don't have enough of ours to help stop them, plus whole normal human armies," Sara continued, almost as if Frankie hadn't interrupted. "We need other worlds' help. We were hoping…"

"We'd like to help you guys stop Nazis?" Barry asked, now sitting next to his daughter.

"Oh hello," Sara finally noticed the girl. "Who's that?" Her hard demeanour suddenly melted as she noticed the girl and smiled at her, giving Luna a wave, who giggled and waved back.

"Luna, my daughter," Barry stated simple.

"Your daughter…?" Sara paused. Although the Barry on her world had been evil, she was used to other worlds; she knew Karry Universe's Barry had kids, but they were still toddlers – she was surprised he had an older child on this Earth.

"You got a problem with that?" Barry asked, Caitlin now looking between Barry and Sara a little defensively.

"No, not at all," Sara raised her hands at this, proving her point. "The version of you we know with kids are usually… well babies." Sara took a breath, looking at Barry. She knew her world's Barry being evil was unique and had met other worlds' Barry, but it always felt weird to know this was an alternate of man who killed so many. She pushed that down. He was a hero here and she needed his help. This Barry raised an eyebrow but given his age he could get why other world him only had babies. He had been a young father after all.

"So, Nazis?" Frankie stated.

"I could do with some fun," Jesse stated, smirking. They could tell she was a speedster here just on the outfit – the same with Barry. Cisco had his Vibe outfit, like Prime's one, so his powers were understandable, although Caitlin's weren't quite so clear.

"You guys could probably do with more Vibes," Cisco commented, clicking his fingers excitedly.

"I'll help," Barry nodded. "But I gotta drop Luna off at Grandpa Joe's first."

"Awh," Luna pouted.

"Mumma Kara's busy at the moment," Barry turned back to his daughter at this, speaking softly. "And Aunt Iris is working late at the paper. Grandpa Joe's always happy to look after you. Along with Cecile. Daddy will only be gone a few hours, he hopes." He looked over at Sara at that, who simply nodded at that.

Truth be told, no one knew how long a battle against Nazis would go on for, but if he needed to leave to go back home, it's not like anyone would stop him.

"I'm in," Caitlin stated, and as she said it, her dark hair turned white and her lips went blue. Sara and Frankie had to do a double-take as they recognised Frost from archive images back on New Justice but were distracted as Barry and Luna vanished in flash of light and a gust of wind.

"Frost," Frankie was the one who spoke as Caitlin smirked at that. He had actually met their Frost and she could not do that.

"Wait are you Caitlin or Crystal?" Sara asked suddenly, having assumed this was Caitlin but it was Crystal who had the ice powers normally.

"Who's Crystal?" Frost asked. Sara and Frankie looked at each other. So no Crystal here. "I'm Frost. The one and only," Caitlin spoke, her voice slightly altered as he whole attitude seemed to change at that.

"Kind of a split personality deal," Cisco informed them as Frankie and Sara looked at one another, still in shock at this reveal. It was very different to how their Crystal was.

"Did I hear correctly that we're hunting Nazis?" Frost stated, a smirk on her face now. "I've always wanted to freeze some of them."

"Looks like you'll get your chance," Jesse spoke up, just as Barry turned up again, still in his costume and his cowl up now.

"Okay, let's fight Nazis," Barry stated as he paused at Frost's appearance, but didn't comment on it as Sara nodded to Frankie, who opened a portal for them.

"Follow that through back to our world," Frankie stated. "We've got one other world to find people from to help, then we'll be back."

"Say Sara and Frankie sent you," Sara pointed out as Cisco nodded, moving through Frankie's portal followed by Jesse and Frost.

"How many worlds are you getting people from?" Barry paused before he moved toward the portal himself.

"Only two. But my League's second in command is recruiting from three worlds, so…" Sara stated as Barry raised an eyebrow at this but said nothing else as he moved through the portal which Frankie closed.

In the silence of this world's STAR Labs, Frankie turned to Sara. "Do you have problem with me?" He asked.

"What?" Sara replied, confused.

"I know I'm an ass, I was horrible to Rae and Kara and wanted to be a predominate member of the League, but I'm not that person anymore. Any problem you have with me, that's the old me. I'm happy with Gypsy and hunting bounties – even if her dad is kind of scary…" he tried to joke, but Sara looked at him dumbfoundedly.

"Look, Frankie. I'm never going to like you – you tried to sell me out to the League of Assassins, remember? I don't think I want to like you. But for the sake of this Nazi invasion I'm fine working with you. You can't make everyone like you," Sara stated reasonably.

"Fair enough," Frankie sighed, knowing he was always going to be a sore spot with certain members of the Justice League – well, mainly Kara and Sara – so knew it best not to try and win their favor. He might have gotten Rae to forgive him but Rae had a relationship with him before he became an ass. She knew the person he was deep down. The others did not. He was glad he didn't need to work with them daily anymore. Although he did miss Adam.

"Next world?" Sara stated, somewhat politely, if impatiently.

"Oh yeah. I should warn you… the other world is kind of unusual," Frankie pointed out, opening a portal to it now.

"How so?" Sara asked, stepping through anyway, before she could get an answer.

-Earth 20/Different Power-

"Because of that," Frankie answered, stepping out of the portal and onto the new world, pointing to the sky.

The world around them seemed brighter than normal, and Sara had to cover her eyes a bit, but Frankie had already produced a spare pair of goggles for her, which she put on without question – they doubled for some effective sunglasses when on basic power. Above them in the sky, the normal yellow-looking sun was obviously blue, and it was this change in color, this lighter filter, that made the world appear so bright.

"The sun is different!" Sara commented, looking to Frankie in shock. "How…?"

"It formed differently to the other worlds, I suppose," Frankie shrugged. "Life around the star must have evolved normally, as all the planets and their life evolved the same…"

"So still humans here, Green and White Martians on Mars…" Sara stated as she looked at the people around them, going about their daily lives as if nothing was wrong. No one looked different. They seemed all to be regular humans – even their eyes looked no different, although they must have subtle alterations to deal with the different light.

"Yep," Frankie nodded. "Come on, I think we need to go this way," he led the way around the closest building and down the street. Sara didn't question this until the sound of a fight caught her ears.

In the sky, along with the familiar Supergirl, Sara saw a man reminding her of their Jess, flying, but his look was different; there was also another man in red, who was breathing out cold air against their enemies, who she recognised as Mon-El. Sara also recognised their enemies as White Martians – she steeled herself to help in the fight. Taking out her bo staff. She had only faced White Martians while on Super Horse but she would willing jump in without him.

Kara came swooping in, her heat vision striking one of the Martians, which actually blew up on contact and Sara had to pause at this. It seemed Kara's powers were more effective here, under the different star.

The flying man swooped down and, as Sara and Frankie watched, another man appeared out of thin air, dropping from the spot the flying man had aimed him, landing on one of the remaining White Martians. His grip was tight as the Martian tried to throw him off.

"Hey!" The world hopping duo turned and paused at seeing Caitlin and yet another Frankie coming at that – this Frankie though had hair somewhere between Frankie's short cut, and Cisco's known long cut and all four had to pause and do a double-take.

"We can help?" Frankie spoke up before Sara could, but the Caitlin of this new world seemed to chuckle as she looked to Cisco and they moved past the world hoppers. That was when they both raised their hands; Caitlin shot a thick stream of water from her hands, instead of the fire they were used to now from New Justice's Caitlin.

Then the Frankie of this world let loose – electricity sparking from his hands to join Caitlin's water stream. This proved powerful as several White Martians screamed out. The rest that the remaining team were attacking too, and the White Martians seemed to flee at this onslaught as Sara and Frankie remained silent.

A few minutes later and the group landed beside Frankie and Cisco, beside Mon-El, who had flown after the retreating White Martians, to see if they were apparently ready to leave.

"Who are you?" This time it was their Kara who spoke, folding her arms.

"I'm Sara…?" Sara started, confused. She was known on a lot of worlds, so why should this be any different?

"And your friend?" Kara asked, bluntly. "You look like Cisco here, but…"

"Urm. I'm Frankie… but I am Cisco too. We kind of need your help," Frankie stated as his this-world double opened his mouth, but Caitlin put a hand on his shoulder; he closed his mouth.

"Help? Where did you come from?" This was a familiar voice as the flying man from earlier lowered his mask to reveal the face of Barry Allen. Both did a double take at this.

"Why are you wearing those weird googles?" Another voice spoke and the man who had appeared from nowhere earlier, who had vanished after the White Martian had thrown him off, appeared, right behind the duo and made them jump. He looked like that 'Roe' guy from Hero Earth who had turned up with the Nazi resistance.

Sara now sighed as she resisted attacking this group with her League of Assassins training. She figured if their Cisco had this electrical power, they didn't have a Vibe. There was no sign of an Accord here either; although there could be a Gypsy.

"Have you guys heard of the multiverse?" Sara started.

"Urm…" Kara started as she looked around her group.

"An infinite possibility of worlds, all on the same plane but separated by various events or decisions?" Caitlin was the one to speak up.

"Like Sliders," Barry added.

"And Doctor Who," Cisco nodded, impressed.

"Yeah," Sara stated; it seemed her Frankie was letting her lead. "We are from a parallel world; one which evolved very differently."

"Thus, the goggles?" Roe asked.

"This world has a blue sun, ours has a yellow one," Frankie cut in. "What?" He asked Sara, who was giving him a look at this.

"Wait, a yellow sun?" Kara was the one to speak up. "I would have Mon's powers under that, and Mon would have…"

"Much less than he has here," Cisco interjected.

"How would you know that?" Roe paused, looking to his Kara.

"The Fortress of Solitude – it has an unlimited amount of information in it," Kara shrugged.

"What exactly are your powers?" Sara was curious at that. She had seen Kara blow up the White Martian earlier.

"Urm, invulnerability and durability. Explosive vision, tornado breath, sonic speed and flying…" Kara was listing them off as she said it. Some of them sounded like the Kara they knew, but others sounded more intense, more insane.

"What does another world want with us?" Barry cut off Kara, who frowned at him.

"Did you guys ever have Nazis?" Frankie spoke as Sara remained looking curiously at Kara.

"Yes," all five chorused as one. No need to go into detail there.

"They've invaded our world," Sara spoke up now. "They've blocked us from our friends in the rest of the multiverse, so we're seeking out new friends to help us fight."

"Fight Nazis?" Cisco smirked at that. "Oh, hell yes."

"This would be on your world…?" Kara was the one to speak up.

"Yeah, they're leading an invasion on our world." Sara now said. "They have a… Justice League of theirs, all super powerful and a lot more than we can face. We need all the help we can get. Not to mention to fight their normal soldiers too."

"We can help there," Caitlin nodded now.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun," Roe spoke up, fist-bumping Barry at this.

"I… I can't," Kara stopped the excitement at this.

"What?" Barry turned to look at her.

"I won't be as powerful over there, I won't know what I can and can't do – if I had time to learn how weaker I'd be over there I would help, but honestly I don't want to risk others by screwing up," Kara stated. "But I do know someone who could help…" before anyone could ask this, Kara had gone, a sonic boom hitting their ears at this as she instantly reached velocity to fly to wherever she had just planned.

"Is she getting…?" Caitlin was the one to say this as her Cisco shrugged.

"What are everyone's powers exactly?" Frankie spoke up, curious now.

"And names," Sara added suddenly, wondering people's superhero names too.

"Kid Thor," Cisco spoke up quick, causing Sara and Frankie to do another double-take at this. "I have electric abilities, after all. Can turn them magnetic too, but not quite effective as the lightning."

"Interesting," Frankie commented.

"Merma," Caitlin spoke up. "As in Mermaid… because, you know, water…" she shrugged at this.

"Invisiboy," Roe spoke up. "Can turn invisible – well, I actually change my body and suit's color spectrum so match the surrounding environment, thus the name."

"Eagle," Barry smirked at this, "because of the flight thing."

"And Kara is Ultrawoman," Caitlin added, just as Kara herself returned, slower than when she left and not alone. Sara had to smirk as her very own sister landed on the ground around them. But Kara didn't stay as, with another boom, she shot back into the sky, leaving the group.

"Hey," Laurel muttered, pausing at Sara, who expected to see familiarity in her eyes, but there was nothing. They weren't sisters here. "So, another world, huh?"

"Yeah," Caitlin turned to the other woman. "This is Cisco's alternate Frankie and this is Sara…. You know we did not get a last name."

"Sara Lance," Sara said and Laurel took a step back. Turning to Sara tears in her eyes.

"Sara's dead," Laurel said. "Died when she was a baby. In her crib."

"Not on my Earth," Sara said, getting what happened now; why no one seemed to know who she was. Other worlds did not have a Rae but this world Sara had died young.

"What's your power?" Laurel had to ask. She had to know.

"Don't have one," Sara said with a smirk. "I'm a trained assassin. The White Canary. And third in command of the Justice League. And we need help."

"I'm in. I'll help you," Laurel said right away. "I think Kara's gone to check on Valor…"

"Okay then. No time to stand around and talk. Proper introductions back home," Frankie turned as he opened a portal for the group, who paused at the odd effect.

"Wow, multiverse virgins," Sara smirked. "That's a first." She was so used to Karry, Prime or SuperEarth, who were versed in the multiverse and even had their own Vibes – or easily accessible Vibes – to get them across world, that it was weird to see a group of similar people surprised by one of Frankie's portals. "Okay you just jump through. Watch." Sara moved forward and jumped through the portal, ending up back at Home Base, which seemed a lot more crowded than usual as various worlds were now gathering. She took off the goggles now she was back in her natural light.

She turned to look back, seeing Barry and Roe move through, followed by Caitlin and Cisco with Laurel and Frankie in the rear.

This was so weird.

…

Kara Lane exited a portal herself, pleased and surprised too at the gathering. The Amazonian group they had brought back was already melting into the larger group. She noticed the other worlds she had recruited as well and smiled at Kayla as she took in the people Sara must have gotten. There was more than enough here to take on a Nazi Justice League and their own armies now.

She had met quite a few other Karas in her part of the world hopping and was already beginning to miss Rae, but it wasn't hard to distinguish her girlfriend as she moved through the crowds to her one Rae – she knew it was her, mainly because she was the only Rachel Garrick in the room in that Flash costume Kara was now used to. There were one of two others though.

They went and kissed, not caring what the other world could think of this.

"We got help it seems," Kara whispered after the kiss.

"Let's hope it's enough," Rae commented back, still slightly concerned.

Post Chapter Note: Well that's the end of the world recruiting. Next chapter is the big event. The big fight.

Hope you enjoyed. Please REVIEW.

Karry Master and Beta OUT!


	5. Invasion

Sliders 2.0: The Nazi World War

Disclaimer: As usual, do not own anything.

Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

Note: So, guys, this is our finale. We hope you enjoy.

Invasion

Rae turned from her girlfriend to look at the room. Home Base was large, and it hadn't seen a lot of people since the times her old Justice League had been around, but now there was more than that. A lot more. She needed to plan, to know what do with everyone – and she needed to know people's powers, so they could be assigned the right tasks.

A lot would obviously help fight this Nazi Justice League, or the Special Forces as Nazi World's Ray had called them, but she was the leader here – the President, in fact – so she needed all the information possible.

"Okay!" She called to the room at large, Kara by her side and Sara moving over too. Everyone turned to her and she had to take a moment to realize just how many people she was talking to here. "Those who don't know me – I'm The Flash, leader of the Justice League here and we have a war to fight," she stated. "Nazis have invaded my world, this world, and are trying to take it over by stealing nuclear codes from three of our biggest powers. Thanks to Code Dominate, I am now the acting President; I have those codes here in Home Base, but that won't stop the Nazis attacking the world powers regardless – and we're expecting a great influx of doppelgangers from Nazi Earth itself too." She took a pause, thinking this through in her head.

"My Justice League are to remain on my side, to help fight these doppelgangers, but we need you all too. We need your help. Before that, I need to know who we have, what powers are now in our arsenal, and who everyone are. I see a lot of familiar faces," in fact, nearly everyone was already a doppelganger of people she knew, "so we need introductions."

All the groups had already kept in their Earth grouping, although the brunette version Kara, whom Rae knew as Kayla, the multiverse hitchhiker had been jumping from group to group making her own introductions, maybe finding out about those worlds as she had yet to go there.

"Right," Bailey Allen, Gender world's doppelganger for Barry Allen spoke up. "We'll go first. God, this feels like some insane support group but I'm Bailey Allen, our world is called Gender Earth as we seem to have gender swapped versions of what you guys think are normal; for example, I'm Barry Allen on other worlds," plenty of the gathered Barry's took deep intakes of breath at this, "and this is Kandar, otherwise known as Superboy. He's Kara's – or Kayla's too, I suppose – parallel. Then we have Superwoman, and Cesca is over there by the computers." Cesca gave a little wave as some people looked in her direction. "I also go by the Flash. I think our powers are obvious." Rae gave a nod. She knew super and speedster powers well.

"Okay," Rae nodded, agreeing that this felt like some weird support group session if it wasn't for the impending danger they all faced from the other world. "You," she pointed to a random Barry now.

"Oh," this Barry paused. "I'm Barry, obviously, but I'm not Flash. I'm called Eagle as I can fly. This is Cisco, known as Kid Thor."

"Think of the actual Thor – I have those powers," his Cisco smirked at that.

"Then Caitlin here is Merma, with water abilities, Roland is Invisiboy as he can turn invisible – useful when it comes to infiltrating enemy bases – and Laurel here is Sonic as she has awesome, well, sonic abilities," this Barry, or Eagle finished off, looking to Rae now.

"Okay, well you guys have to be Different Power," Rae smirked at that, remembering the few names Gypsy had mentioned earlier. She was curious about these sonic abilities of Laurel's too, wondering if it was like her Laurel's scream. "You, go," she pointed to one of her doppelgangers, wearing a Green Lantern outfit and with other recognizable Lanterns.

"I'm you," the Green Lantern Rae replied, "Rachel Garrick but people call me Rachie. Although I'm a Green Lantern, as you can probably tell. This is another Barry – a Blue Lantern – then Jesse here is a Pink Lantern…"

"A lot of Lanterns," Rae nodded, impressed but paused as she saw the familiar speedster with the group – he wasn't a speedster on this world, but could he be one soon?

"This is Wally, he's the Flash of our world. Trained by my dad," Green Lantern Rae pointed out as Sara now did a little intake of breath, coming to the same thought as Rae. "And this is Tru… he's the son of the Daxam King and Kaylar Zor-El of Krypton," the handsome man next to her gave a little wave. "He has some power under yellow sun, so should be helpful."

"Nice," Rae nodded. "Well, I think your worlds' name is obvious: Lantern Earth," she stated as her Lantern double gave a little nod.

Rachie gave a chuckle at that. "Appropriate," she responded, "since that's what aliens seem to call our Earth lately."

Rae nodded at this, but didn't respond and she called: "Next?" She looked to the three familiar super faces and paused. "Superman, Supergirl and Superboy?" She tried, recognizing Clark Kent, another male version of Kara and the familiar face of Kara.

"Yeah," the male Kara spoke up. "Clark, Kandar, and Kayla."

"I've been calling them Survivor Earth," the Hitchhiker Kayla spoke up and Rae paused at this. "It's because Krypton… well, long story."

"Okay, Survivor Earth it is," Rae made a note of how many Supers they had so far – enough now that they could help take on the human armies from Nazi, while leaving them with enough to take on the Special Forces too.

"You four?" She looked to another Barry and noticed a Frost with them – her heart skipped a beat as her eyes quickly found her own Caitlin, who had lost her twin sister in Frost last year, although she seemed to be looking anywhere but at this version of the meta human.

"Barry Allen, the Flash," Barry stated simply. "We have a Vibe here in Cisco, Quick from Jesse and Caitlin here rounds us off as Killer Frost." Rae raised an eyebrow. Crystal had just gone by Frost, but they had another ice meta around on New Justice who called herself Killer Frost. Not exactly a good name for a superhero…

"Hey, I think you guys are listed as Basic Earth," Frankie now spoke up, as Rae turned to her own Vibe, or Premo here, who shrugged at that. "Someone named their Earth before even going there. Although they do seem pretty basic."

"Okay, well then you're Basic Earth." The four from that world blinked at this, but Rae didn't have time to come up with another name for them. "Last, but by no means least…" she pointed to another version of herself, but with a very different type of Flash outfit.

"I am Rachel, no nickname, and this is Kara – we're both daughters of Themyscira, although not born there," this was an odd way to start the conversion, "I am a speedster and Kara is Kryptonian, so I go by Flash after my father, like you I assume, and Kara here is Supergirl. Then we have Mon-El," Tru from Lantern Earth gasped at this, seeing a younger version of his father. He had been expecting younger version of his mom but not his dad. Rae waved him off as Rachel continued, "he goes by the name Valor and Imra here is Saturn Girl."

"Powers?" Rae asked Imra directly at this. She was the one face Rae was not familiar with.

"Yes, I'm a Telepath and have Mind Control skills," Imra stated to a pause from Rae, "but as part of the Legion of Superheroes, this ring" Imra held up her finger to show a ring, "grants me the power of flight. I had a spare I gave to Mon."

"Former member of the Legion of Superheroes," Mon said, seeming to find it amusing as Imra gave him a look. "It doesn't exist until the 31st century remember? You're now in the 21st century and stuck here."

"Okay," Rae said to stop this discussion, not needing time traveling explanation, but it made sense on why she did not know this Imra though.

"You are Amazonians?" Donna voiced this as attention turned back to the Kara and Rachel of this new Earth.

"Indeed," Kara now spoke up. "My pod crashed on Themyscira about 15 years ago. Princess Diana took me in. She had already taken Rachel in after her aunt and uncle rejected her." Rae had to pause at this. She couldn't imagine a world where Henry and Nora wouldn't take her in, but her Wonder Woman had always treated her with affection after realizing she was Jay's daughter; she could see her steping up to the mark if that were to happen. "The Amazonian took us in as their own. As sisters and princesses."

"Amazonian Earth," this was Donna as she turned to Rae at this.

"Okay," Rae didn't argue. "Amazonian Earth you are."

"What about them?" Amazonian Rachel pointed to the one group who hadn't made any introduction – the heroes who had started all this, along with the two rebels who kept with them. Rae sighed as she looked to them, raising her eyebrow.

"I'm Lady Flash," their Rae spoke up tentatively. "My brother is Impulse, this is Superman, Barry here is Kid Flash, we also have a Mon-El who goes by Valor and Amelia here is Accord. Those two are The Ray and Cold. We… we started all this," Lady Flash looked to Rae at this, who rolled her eyes.

"We have a world full of heroes," Impulse spoke up, "and yet more and more kept showing up, so our government set up a multiverse Justice League, of sorts, to go to other worlds and help them."

"We went to this Nazis world because we saw it was in trouble," Superman continued. "Only because we didn't know what Nazis were – we never had a second world war as the Justice Society of America grew out of the Great War and stopped any bad from rising."

"We got over our heads," Accord now spoke. "Thinking we could help that world."

"You still can," Ray turned to the rest of the hero group. "You all can…"

"No," Rae cut off the Ray, who looked to her. "Don't you get it yet? It's not the multiverse's place to overthrow another world's laws and government. By trying, you just put all worlds in danger. We do not impose our beliefs on worlds not like us. It's not right for us to do it to them just as it's not right for them to try it here."

"You're learning," Frankie said, impressed as Rae turned an eye at him.

"Doesn't stop us interacting and being friends, Frankie," Rae stated as her Gypsy actually giggled at that.

"Anyway, quick intros for my league," Rae said. "As some may be familiar to you all, but with vital differences. I'm Flash." She pointed at herself. "Second in command, Supergirl. Third is White Canary." Rae pointed out everyone as she introduced them. "We have Wonder Girl, Miss Martian, Grey and Black Canary. The Atom. Stopwatch. Aqualad and Aquagirl. Red Tornado. Wild Fire, and Angel." Rae pointed out all her League. "Not in the League, but helpful extras are Superboy here, a clone of Clark. Plus and Minus, siblings to Wally." She nodded to the Lantern Wally West. "And our frenemies here in Leonard and Lisa Snart, and Mick Rory." The three criminals gave a nod. "And of course, our animals Flash Pup, Superdog, Super Monkey, and Super Horse."

"A lot of Kryptonian animals," Kara from Amazonian said, eyeing the animals and seeming impressed; maybe jealous.

"Kryptonian Wildlife Sanctuary." Rae said. "But not now." Rae took a breath as her brain formulated a plan at superspeed. "Okay, so we know who everyone here is, and their powers now." The room nodded their agreement of this. "I need Supers, or even Lanterns," she nodded to the Lantern Earth group, "to go to Russia, China and Washington DC here in America – that is where the army elite of Nazi Earth have gone, and our armies need help."

"We'll go," the three from Survivor Earth spoke up at that.

"I'll go with them," Hitchhiker Kayla spoke up too.

"And us," Superwoman from Gender called at that, nudging her cousin who seemed reluctant to do anything.

"Good, okay – you two from Gender can stay in the US, use the Zap Tunnel to get to Washington," Rae stated as the two moved at this, "urm, Superman and Superboy can go to Russia," the two from Survivor Earth nodded at that, "while the two Kaylas," Rae nodded to Hitchhiking Kayla and Survivor Kayla, "can head to China. Atom, send the Generals a message to let them know they are getting Super help." Adam gave a nod, sending a message on the computer.

"Right," Hitchhiking Kayla smiled at that.

"Still gives us plenty of Supers," Rae stated as Frankie went to open the Zap Tunnel for the two Gender Supers, while Winn now showed the other four to the exit, so they could fly to their destination. "Now…"

As if on cue, an alarm sounded, and Adam moved back over to the computer next to Gender Earth Cesca; Rae looked to the two.

"We have portals opening across Central-National," Rae stated, seeing the alert.

"The Special Forces invasion has begun," Cesca moaned as Rae steeled herself. "There's a portal in the Central side of the city and one in National side."

"They want to split us up, which is what we will have to do. We now have more than enough. Now, my Justice League, decide who to follow: me or Kara. Snart, Chris, Plus and Minus, you can choose as well. Sara, you have Superhorse and go between us if you want." Kara nodded at that, the Kryptonian animals with her and Sara smiled as she moved over to Kal, the Super Horse.

"You two, with me," Kara pointed at two of the groups; Lantern Earth and Amazonian Earth. She decided to take both different versions of Rae here since she knew how her Rae was with her alternates.

"Means you three with me," Rae nodded to Bailey, the only Gender Earth member left, along with the Different Power group and those from Basic Earth, glad that Kara took the alternate hers.

"Better head out," Cesca stated as Winn moved to her to sort out the Zap Tunnel.

"Central's Zap Tunnel is open," he pointed to the Zap Tunnel in the room, Rae nodding to him as she took the lead to use that one followed by anyone who was following her, while the New Justice League that went with Rae ended up to be Winn, Kaldur, Red Tornado, Caitlin, Donna and Laurel. Plus and Minus also went along followed by Lisa and Snart. And of course, Flash Pup was by Rae's side as always.

Another portal was opened to National and Kara took her two worlds and Adam, Dinah, Selena, M'Gann, Jess, Mick and the rest of the Kryptonian animals.

"We'll portal our way over," Gypsy smirked, glancing to her Frankie. She opened a portal and moved through, Cisco followed, and Winn jumped through last.

"What about you guys?" Cesca noted a few from the Hero Earth, and Nazi Resistance Forces.

"We've got contacts back home," Leo stated, looking to Accord who sighed.

"Better get over there," Valor added as Accord opened a portal and the room finally emptied, leaving Cesca alone to figure out how to unblock the multiverse net.

-Sliders-

Rae sped into the Central half of National-Central City, not having time to take in the horror many of the Nazi Special Forces were already inflicting on her city. She ran up a building, seeing several flying meta Nazis seeming to hang around there – although she wasn't alone in running up the building as Bailey from Gender Earth, along with the Barry and Jesse of Basic and the Barry of Different Power joined her. "Stopwatch freeze," Rae said, knowing Winn had went with her and everything but her allies and the Nazis not affected froze. She needed to take a look at what she was facing.

On the building stood several familiar faces, causing Rae to pause as she looked to the fiery face of Ronnie Raymond, recognized Bruce Wayne in an unusual outfit but recognizable as a form of Batman, and two very similar-looking Supermen, although their outfits too were different to the one she remembered. One was the exact same as the Clark she knew, while the other looked like the Clark from Alien Earth. For a split-second Rae was confused as to why both existed together, but quickly figured they must be twins on Nazi.

"Clark," Rae stated as the one who had the same face she remembered looked at her.

"Good to know some things don't change," the Nazi Clark stated.

"You're dead," Rae added, knowing this wasn't her version and wanting to show this Nazi Clark that things actually did change.

"Shame," Clark though didn't wait to comment further as his eyes powered up and Rae ran, avoiding the heat vision as the rooftop battle started; Clark seemed to want to face her, no matter where she moved, while his possible-twin focused on the female speedster, Bailey. The Nazi Firestorm seemed to focus on the flying Barry while the Nazi Batman faced off the two speedsters from Basic Earth, seeming to hold his own.

Winn's freeze ran out and Rae knew not to rely on it again. Besides, they seemed to have gotten the group with more of the super powers. Winn was now fighting with his own weapons in his suit, but seemed tired. His power exhausted him, and he had used it over a very large area with a lot of people. "Premo, Gypsy," Rae said as she fought both Clark and his twin at once. His twin having dodged out on Bailey to help his brother while Bailey was fighting a different Nazi. Her Flash Pup helping her in the fight though. "Grab anyone who is tired or injured off the field to recharge. Stopwatch first."

On the ground, versions of Valor, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Gypsy, Cisco and even Winn were fighting against the New Justice League, and the remaining groups from Gender Earth, Different Power and Basic Earth – interestingly, it was Laurel vs Laurel as the Different Power Laurel seemed to out-do the Nazi one, who only had a sonic scream compared to Different Power Laurel's ability to vibrate the air around her, sending objects toward her double; Nazi Oliver had come to her aide however. New Justice's own Laurel joined in with her own sonic scream.

As the multiverse fought Rae's half of the Justice League was fighting as well. The war had started.

…Meanwhile in National…

Kara had taken to the air the moment she had entered the National part of the joint cities, flying toward the portal opened from Nazi Earth and pausing at the familiar anti-heroes she had known of on her Earth. She was intrigued when a woman flew passed her, a mask covering her face as her dark hair whipped passed her shoulders.

Kara Lane wondered if her double on Nazi was dark-haired, like the Hitchhiking Kayla currently in China helping stop the normal Nazi forces. She didn't have time to think though as jets of blue, pink and green shot by her as the Lantern Earth Barry, Jesse and Rachie went to attack super animals from Nazi – those had come along too as Kara's heart fell at seeing Beppo and even Krypto coming to attack the Lanterns. They were not her animals though – her ones came in to help fight their doubles though.

She took a deep breath in as she saw a Natu, a sort of Kryptonian Cheeta with a sting of a tail, come out of the portal – it was a white one that reminded her of her Simba, but seemed wilder than the one she knew. Sara and super horse came running up though, Sara's bo staff stopping the tail as Kal hit it with his hoofs. It seemed White Canary and Super Horse were taking care of the Natu.

Most of the Nazis in National were vigilantes as Kara recognized three female archers; a man in dark green robes and another in a battered, almost circus-like outfit below, battling against Flash, Supergirl, Valor and Saturn Girl from Amazonian Earth, along with the Rai and Barry from Hero Earth, who hadn't gone back with the others to Nazi, obviously believing their skills would be more effective in this war.

"Who is that?" Chris called to her, looking up at the female Nazi Kryptonian. Jess was flying near the Kryptonian, trying to use his electrical attack but it did nothing to her. M'Gann came up next, but a heat vision hit right into her. M'Gann froze at it, actually getting seriously hurt by it and Kara sighed. If M'Gann did not get over her fear, she would get herself killed. A portal took M'Gann away at this point though, as per Rae's earlier instruction.

"I think it's me," Kara finally replied to her cousin.

"I don't think so," Chris said, with a head shake.

"Go help Sara with the Natu," Kara noticed a couple of extra Kryptonian animals on the field as well and figured Chris would be more useful there. "I got her. Angel back off too – she's mine."

A jet of light though distracted her as she turned to see Adam Cray try to attack her, albeit in a very different-looking outfit, but was stopped as the real, or at least New Justice version of Atom, blocked the shot and distracted the man.

Kara flew into the air and it seemed the Kryptonian was waiting for her. Flying in front of her, Kara was sure that this was a version of her, but Chris was right as there were differences in height and body type. "Who are you?" Kara had to ask.

"Don't recognized me? Shame, I hear on this Earth you're my daughter," a familiar voice said, confusing Kara and the mask disappeared – it was a hologram of a disguise – making Kara take in a deep breath. The familiar face looking at her… It was Lois Lane. She was a Super! "Then again, I would not want a daughter like you." Lois didn't say anymore as she attacked, and Kara dodged.

Kara had to fight this alternate foster mother of hers and she knew it, but as she landed a punch it felt weird fighting someone who had done so much for her. She just had to remember that this was not the same woman.

…Back in Central…

Rae was still having problems with the two Supermen when Red Tornado took one off her hands, but as she was fighting one, a familiar figure in a red suit interrupted.

"I got this," he said, and Rae recognized an alternate Barry but paused. They had three extras Barrys and only one was a speedster – and the speedster Barry they had gotten from Basic was fighting with Plus and Minus against Nazis Red Tornado.

"Okay, where did we get an extra Barry from?" Rae asked, impressed with the new Barry's ability against Clark.

"Should be more concerned with me," Rae recognized her own voiced and turned to see an alternate her wearing the exact same outfit – she even had the lightning bolt, although she did wear the Nazi Schutzstaffel, the double-S symbol, on her arm. Next to her was the familiar face of Mon-El. Flash Pup gave a growl at the two.

"So you're Nazi me." Rae said giving her alternate a look.

"And you're a disgrace to me," Shelly said. "The person you choose to be with."

"Oh, you mean Supergirl?" Rae said, knowing the Nazis had been against anything not considered 'normal', homosexual relationships being one of them. "And who are you with?" It seemed weird to be having a conversation with herself in the middle of this war.

"My husband stands next to me," Shelly said.

"Mon?" Rae questioned, but then thought about it. Her Mon had been older, but he had always been nice and good looking. "Okay, I am going to give you that one. But did you really come here to talk?"

"Give me the nuclear codes and you can get mercy," Shelly said.

"Oh, let me think… screw you," Rae said with a smirk.

"It's two against one and all your friends seem to be busy," Mon said.

"Better recount," a new voice said, and Donna landed next to Rae. She looked like she had gotten a good hit or two. "Mon-El, my sister use to praise our Mon's fighting ability. Let's see if you're half as good." Mon gave a smirk, then Donna and Mon were fighting.

"One on one," Shelly said, but Flash Pup barked.

"The dog counts," Rae said, but then another Kryptonian dog landed next to Shelly. The dog even looked extremely like Clark. The parallels between Shelly and Rae were quite scary.

"I got my own dog as well." Shelly smirked as the two pups growled at each other. "One thing I need to know," Shelly said, but then paused, even if Rae was ready to fight. "Tell me, how did you get them?" Rae raised an eyebrow at this, confused. "The worlds that were not your friends. How did you get them to help?" Rae gave a smirk at Shelly's question.

"I told them they could punch a Nazi," Rae said and ran at Shelly, punching out. Shelly dodged and the two were fighting at speedster level; running the streets at speeds, while Flash Pup and Shelly's dog went after each other.

"You lead your League," Shelly said as they fought. "Impressive."

"And you take orders," Rae said as she punched. The two were talking at superspeed now, too, neither slowing down so their words would seem like a lot of nonsense to non-speedsters.

"I stand by my cousin," Shelly said, and Rae took a breath in. So, her and Barry got along on Nazi it seemed. "I am loyal to him and I have his ear. Sometimes that's better than leading." The two were trading blows as they talked, and somehow Shelly had Rae pinned to a wall of a building. "But you do impress me. Just give me the codes."

Before Rae could say something and phase through the wall, a cold blast hit into Shelly, knocking her back. Rae turned to see Snart standing there with his cold gun out. "Nice shot," Rae complimented the criminal.

"Remember that when it comes time for pardons," Snart yelled as he was distracted by another Nazi attacking, but Shelly came running back and Rae went to fight her again.

…Back in National…

Sara was thankful they seemed to only let one Natu out; she and Super Horse were keeping it busy as Chris started taking some of the other animals along with their own Superdog and Super Monkey.

"I'm going to need a new bo staff after this," Sara complained. The Natu tail had chopped hers in half and now she was using both halves just as skillfully. "Why did we not take more animals out of the Sanctuary?"

As the deadly tail came at her, a green shield came hitting into it. Sara looked up and saw the Green Lantern Rachie and then heard a familiar scream. Her own Dinah had come to help with the animals – her scream would have a good effect on anything with super hearing after all. "We'll round up this one," Rachie said as her Blue Lantern Barry seemed to join in.

Sara was planning on taking Kal over to the Central side to see if there were any animals there but paused when she heard a growl. Turning around, she saw a large wolf with glowing eyes. Did Krypton even have wolves? She didn't know but she figured the answer was yes. She and Kal were ready to fight it though, when someone whistled at the wolf and it backed off a bit. Sara was confused as a woman dressed in black with a mask on came up.

"No boy, she's mine," a voice said, and the mask disappeared.

Sara was face-to-face with her own Nazi alternate.

That got her to jump off Kal as she held up the two halves of her bo staff, feeling oddly angered to see herself as Nazi – she should have expected it though. She stared at the woman but then noticed other familiar faces joining her. "League of Assassins," Sara guessed. "You work with the Nazis?"

"The Nazis could have destroyed the League if they wanted to, instead they decided to advance it," Nazi Sara said. "And you?"

"I left the League of Assassins a long time ago," Sara said, her eyes still on the wolf which seemed to be listening to Nazi Sara like a dog. Sara knew Kryptonian animals were smart, but there was also a reason there were some kept away from the public in the Sanctuary: They were dangerous as well. How did her alternate get this wolf to listen?

"Pity, maybe you won't be as much of a challenge as I thought," Nazi Sara said, taking out a long sword in place of a bo staff. "I see you like my friend. Unusual for such a fierce Kryptonian creature to listen to a non-Kryptonian, but I have my ways."

"I like my horse better," Sara said and Super Horse gave a noise at that, going up on his hind legs and looking fierce. That was when the two Saras charged at each other; their animals not far behind in attacking each other as their owners fought.

….

Kara was in deep battle with her own foster mother, trying her hardest not to think that this wasn't her actual Earth mother. It was difficult, but she was glad to be joined by her real double from Amazonian, wielding a sword that seemed to actually hurt the Nazi Lois – an Amazonian sword more than likely. They were also joined by the Daxamite calling himself Tru from Lantern Earth; the three were easily able to overpower Lois as she was badly wounded. It didn't seem like she was a true Super, after all.

The Gypsy of Nazi appeared at that, as if she knew what had happened and grabbed the injured Lois from the ground now and portalled her away before the three could do more damage.

Kara Lane, Kara Prince and Tru nodded to one another but didn't have time to say another word as two Yellow Lanterns from Nazi then moved in to attack. Kara turned to look at them, noticing it was Hal Jordan and Alan Scott, two of their former Green Lanterns. Kara was kind of thankful the three Js were absent since she did not know how the two siblings of the triad would react to an alternate of their grandfather in Alan.

Kara sighed as she started to fight the Lanterns. This battle was far from over and Nazis were not the only ones getting injured.

…Back in Central…

Rae was still battling her alternate in Shelly. It was one of the toughest battles she ever fought as they were equally matched in every way. Even when she fought Barry and Savitar, it was nothing to fighting this version of her. Something told Rae, despite being very different in personality and beliefs, the two were the same in their powers and abilities.

Different Power Laurel and New Justice Laurel were fighting side by side against their own alternate and Oliver. Despite Oliver seeming to have no powers, the Nazis were not idiots and Oliver had good equipment and shielding. That was when the odd Barry who had taken Nazi Clark away from Rae reappeared with the Nazi Clark behind. "Could use a scream this way!" He called out and New Justice Laurel directed her scream at Nazi Clark, who flew to get away from it.

This Barry took Nazi Oliver and with his speed tossed him aside. That was when Different Power Laurel focused her sonic powers at Nazi Laurel, who screamed out. Nazi Laurel tried to match, but Different Power Laurel power won out, knocking Nazi Laurel's own scream at her and intensifying it. The blast knocked Nazi Laurel back, blood appearing in her ears and trickling down her nose. If that was not enough, a fire blast hit into her – it was Mick with his fire gun, having aimed at Nazi Thea who dodged the flames, hitting into Nazi Laurel instead.

"No!" Nazi Oliver yelled, and the extra Barry quickly put the flames out, but it was obvious the Nazi Laurel was dead. A portal opened, and the body was gone. Nazi Oliver turned to Mick, anger in his eyes, but before he could attack them Different Power Caitlin and Cisco were on the way. Caitlin used water, taking on Oliver, while Kid Thor got Thea. Mick had moved onto another Nazi, already shooting out flames at everyone.

"Who exactly are you?" New Justice's Laurel asked the new Barry, seeming to get what her Rae had said. They had an extra Barry.

"Couldn't get back to my Earth," The Barry said but he didn't seem upset about it. "When I realized why, I came here to help."

"Well hopefully the net comes down soon and the rest of the multiverse can get here," New Justice Laurel said, but there was no time for more conversation as they had to continue fighting.

-Sliders-

The Nazi weren't idiots and it seemed had advance technology. So, while the armies attacking the capitols were not super powers the weapons they had were effective. But the Kryptonians coming to the aid of the armies helped even the score.

Over in China, the Hitchhiking Kayla and the Kayla from Survivor Earth had easily helped tackle the non-meta Nazis, backing the play of the Chinese armies in Beijing; the same was happening for Survivor's Clark and Kandar in Russia's Moscow, and Claire and Kandar of Gender in Washington DC. It had been a good plan to send Supers to help overpower the Nazis.

-Sliders-

The few who didn't join in the battle had other things to deal with, and they consisted of Leo and Ray from Nazi Earth themselves, along with Accord, Impulse, Superman and Valor of Hero Earth – this was because they had a mission, and one that Leo and Ray were only too happy to complete.

As the portal opened inside the Resistance HQ, two people turned in the chairs, ready to fight.

"It's us!" Ray called to the two by some old-looking computers. One turned back to his computer, while the other jumped out of her chair.

"Why did you portal in here? You know the Nazis are monitoring all teleportation across planet – they'll know where we are now!" the familiar woman who had jumped from her seat moaned. She was petite, pale, had long black hair and thick black glasses. She looked stern.

"It's too late, Fliss," Leo stated as the four from Hero Earth remind silent behind them.

"Is this them? The ones you mentioned earlier?" The girl named Fliss asked, nodding to the four heroes behind the two.

"Yeah," Leo spoke up now. "Everyone, this is Felicity and Michael Smoak – leaders of the Resistance," he introduced; the man still by the second computer gave a lazy hand wave.

"Fliss, Mike – meet our heroes: Accord, Impulse, Superman and Valor," as the four stepped out of the shadows, Fliss steeled, her eyes narrowing.

"Them?! But…" she started.

"Remember: They're not from this world. They're from one of the other ones. Like I told you before, Accord here got me back here to tell you about the multiverse hack – the others are her friends," Ray stated quickly.

"Why did you come in here though?" Felicity, or Fliss asked. "You could have portalled down the block and come up like before – you've alerted the enemy to exactly where we are now, they track portals across the globe remember!"

"It hardly matters anymore," Ray sighed. "This is the final battle."

"Woah, final battle?" The younger man, of similar look and build to Fliss turned momentarily from his own computer to look back at their visitors before turning around, focused on his task.

"We've been trying our best to hack this multiverse thing," Fliss continued with a sigh, "but we can't access it remotely. Maybe if we had more time."

"There is no more time," Superman said with a head shake. "The invasion of the other world is happening now. They need the net down. They need their friends to back them up."

"That's why we're here anyway; to help break this multiverse net trap thing, and get you guys off world," Valor stated, to a frown from Fliss.

"Not going to happen," Mike called from his computer. "If we leave this world, what would happen to the Resistance? How else would we overthrow the Nazis?"

"You don't," Superman now stated, arms folded.

"Excuse me?" Fliss rounded on Superman now. "The people of this world need our help, we can't just…!"

"Actually, you can," Accord stated. "How long has this resistance movement been going on?"

"Since the Nazis took power over 70 years ago," Mike called from his computer.

"70 years," Accord sighed at this as Fliss frowned at her. "I think that speaks for itself. It could take you another 70 to get anywhere close to when Hitter died."

"Um, you mean Hitler?" Leo whispered, and she blinked at that.

"Okay, Hitler, right." Accord frowned at this, a reminder that their world never had this history. "But this world, this planet, it's under Nazi rule because it has to. And even if you overthrew the current leaders how many people on this Earth do not want your help? People who like this Nazi Empire or are just content. How many would still fight? This is an unending war. Any resistance to it would never overthrow the Nazis completely. Not really. We're offering you an out. There are worlds out there free of this suppression, free of tyranny. We were wrong to come here and help to begin with, but we won't step down now; we can't now the Special Forces are off-world."

"But, we can strike while the Forces are gone. Their headquarters lies empty." Fliss stated. "If we can get to the Führer and General, and kill them and their kids, we can –"

"Woah!" Impulse spoke up now, cutting Fliss off. "We're not killing kids."

"Why not? They're the spawn of those demons," Fliss spat at him.

"I don't care who's kids they are. I will physically fight anyone who tries to harm a child," Superman said right away.

"We're so not talking about that," Impulse dismissed. "We don't kill kids. Evil or not. We're not even killing the Führer or his wife. We need to break this net, right? And you said you can't completely hack it remotely, so we need to go there and hack it at the source – without killing anyone!"

"You want us to go to their headquarters?" A new voice spoke and from another room stepped out a familiar woman, dressed in Amazonian attired, albeit looking worse for wear. Her eyes instantly met Superman's and she frowned at him.

"Diana…" Fliss started, turning to her comrade.

"We have fifty soldiers at best," Diana looked to Fliss now. "Even without their Special Forces, and with many of their armies off-world, that place is a fortress. We would never get back out again."

"You have us though," Superman now spoke, and Diana looked to him again, eyes narrowed.

"How do we trust you? You come to us and offer to help without doing anything. You tell us our only option is to escape this world and yet you don't even know what this world is, the sacrifices we have made for it. You know, someone who looks a lot like you, dressed in similar fashion killed my sister, while the rest of my mothers and sisters were slaughtered by the Nazis. I don't trust you," seventy years of fighting Nazis had taken its toll on Wonder Woman.

"I get it. We're asking a lot," Valor now spoke up.

"They saved me from a Concentration Camp," Leo spoke and Fliss and Diana looked to him now. "And in return we brought our enemy to another world. Do you really want another world suffering because of us?"

"Ray was going to rescue you," Fliss spoke now.

"Never got the chance," Ray muttered, shrugging.

"Accord also gave me a super-power," Leo added, making the room fall silent.

"You give powers, like Grantor?" Mike turned from his chair at this to look at Accord now.

"I'm not giving anyone else powers," Accord stated instantly at this. "I never meant to give Leo his powers, and he's barely used them since..." Leo was frowning at this; he didn't know exactly what his powers were either – while escaping the camp, some white mist appeared around the guards and they stopped in their tracks but he never saw what it did exactly or knew how he did it.

"You're going to have to learn them quick then," Mike sighed from the computer as the group looked to him. "You guys portaling into here has indeed alerted the Nazis to this place. Luckily they don't have any free teleporters or else this place would be crawling already but the moment Difter or Reverb are free…"

"I can handle them," Diana stated, placing a hand on her sword hilt.

"No one's coming yet," Fliss muttered, looking back at her computer, "but if we have to break this net, we really need to go over to their headquarters."

"I can portal everyone in," Accord nodded. "We can fight off anyone and everyone while you hack their system and break the multiverse net."

"Wait, if we break the net, then the multiverse can come and help us. We won't need to leave," Mike stated, a glint in his eye now. "An entire multiverse of heroes would eliminate the Nazis. End this war."

"They won't," Accord said, knowing that well now. Just from the reaction of the New Justice leader told her, and these were her friends they were talking about. They more than likely held the same attitude.

"No," Impulse spoke, agreeing with Accord. "They're to help the world we came from, where the Special Forces and the Nazi armies have gone. When 20 or so Earths-full of heroes come bombarding down there, the Special Forces and everyone will be forced to retreat."

"They'll come back here…" Mike frowned at this. "But why can't…?"

"Can we stop this discussion?" Ray spoke up, remembering the words Rae had spoken to him before. "They're offering to get us off this planet for good or leave us to our resistance. Nothing else. Don't you get it? They can't mess in other world's affairs, and they shouldn't. I wish they could but that's the way it is. You need to decide how to deal with this offer – we all do." Ray turned to the other. "I know I am helping them break this net."

"Me too," Leo said with a nod. "And as much as I like to sit around and talk." Leo stated, a little dully. "The Special Forces won't be off-world forever. We need to go there, break this net thing and either die or escape as soon as possible."

"I will get our warriors ready," Diana stated simply, retreating back the way she came.

-Sliders-

The portal opened just outside of the Nazi Headquarters, Accord and Fliss coming out first.

"We're not inside their base?" Fliss asked, just as alarms started to sound.

"Too secure; we'll have to break in by force," Accord stated as the others started coming out of the portal; Impulse came out running, as did Superman as they instantly went to attack.

Although many Nazi soldiers had gone over to New Justice, plenty had hung back to protect their leaders – with the resistance making their move now, they were glad they'd stayed back. Impulse though ran, knocking them out easily as Superman used both freeze breath and heat vision on the soldiers.

There was a war cry as Wonder Woman sprang from the portal, not even going for the soldiers as she aimed herself at the building they were protecting; resistance members followed her at a run.

"We need to go in there," Fliss stated as Valor came at the rear with Mike beside him. Accord closed the portal at that. "But the Flash Führer and General Overgirl live in there. They're powerful…"

"And one of them is behind you," the voice of Barry Allen met their ears and they both turned to see the man dressed in a black outfit, his eyes sparked with electricity.

Before he could move though, Superman hit him with heat vision, but the heat vision seemed to have little affected as the man phase through it, running at Superman. Superman barley dodged but was shocked as when Barry turned around his eyes were glowing. Heat vision shot out of Flash Führer's eyes, which Superman responded to with his own hit vision, the two momentarily clashing, but Barry overpowered him, and Superman had to react fast to not get his eyes burnt out.

Valor ran at the Flash Führer, but Barry picked him up like he was a plastic doll and tossed him into the sky. Mon landed by his friends bruised but alive. Barry gave a smirk but was distracted as Wonder Woman ran at him, sword in hand. Flash Führer turned to the woman to fight.

"Move!" Fliss shouted as Superman grabbed her and Valor took her brother, and the group was moving.

"Overgirl will be in there!" Leo called, running alongside his boyfriend, who was shooting out light beams at the Nazi soldiers, all looking at the fight between the Flash Führer and Wonder Woman. Barry had broken Wonder Woman's sword in half already, but that did not stop the last Amazonian from fighting.

Superman smashed through a window into the building and the group followed. "Those were Kryptonian powers! How does he have Kryptonian powers?" Superman asked as they ran through the building, fighting any Nazi soldiers within.

"Him and his wife share some type of link," Mike explained. "They can share their powers. It's what makes them so powerful and even more feared and respected than even Hitler was. A speedster alone is powerful; a Kryptonian alone is powerful; but put them together and you have the unstoppable."

"Where is his wife?" Accord asked, worried.

"Likely with Nora and Alura," Fliss said, making the group pause for a split second. "Their kids." She explained.

"Wait a second. Evil overlords of a world and they name their kids after their moms," Impulse said, getting right away that if the Fuhrer was Barry and his wife was Kryptonian, it had to be Kara. It had never been spelled out exactly for the world hoppers who the rulers were, but it was obvious now.

"In there," Fliss said, going into a room which was clearly their operation center "That's it."

"So, can we just unplug it?" Valor asked.

"No, that might make things worse," Mike said, giving Valor a look at this. "We need to hack in and turn it off." His sister was already setting up some equipment. "Seems other worlds are having some luck. Given them another half hour and they might have done this on their own."

"All I need is a few minutes now I am here," Fliss said with a smirk.

"Enough!" Barry's voice chilled them. He was by the door and soldiers of his were behind him. But what drew everyone eyes was the body he was holding which he carelessly dropped to his feet. Diana, Princess of Themyscira and last Amazonian of this world was dead, her neck snapped given the odd position of her head. "The last Amazonian has finally fallen. As has the rest of your pathetic resistance. You're all that's left."

"Fliss… Mike…?" Snart moaned.

"Need a few minutes," Mike said, and the group turned to the still vibrating Fuhrer, ready for battle.

Superman, Valor, and Impulse stepped up, ready to fight him. The Nazi soldiers seemed to let the Fuhrer have his fun as they kept back; the speedster, Daxamite, and Kryptonian were a good team but faced with a skilled Barry, who had all their powers on one, they were having troubling. Barry was vibrating through their attacks and building his own at superspeed and super-strength, with added freeze breaths and heat visions that overpowered Superman's own – it seemed the link did not just give him Kara's powers to borrow, but also somehow enhanced his strength. Combining the two into one.

Before Barry could take what would have been a death blow to Mon, the Ray hit him with his light power. It pushed him back but did not seem to hurt him. Then Leo held out his hand and a cold mist appeared around Barry, making the Nazi leader pause. It forced into shapes making Barry take a shocked step back.

"I get it! I gave you the power to make frozen mirages," Amelia said as the Fuhrer was punching the mirages away. "Images of… well, anything. But it will not last long."

"Doesn't have to," Fliss said. "We're done. Might want to destroy…" The words were not out of her mouth before Superman punched the device, destroying it.

"Our others?" Mike said, thinking of the resistance forces, hoping the Fuhrer was just lying.

"They are dead. He was not lying." Superman stated, able to see beyond this room with his x-ray vision.

"You're all that's left," Accord added, seeing the Fuhrer was almost through Leo's distraction.

"We have to time. We've got to go!" Accord then called, opening a portal – Valor grabbed hold of Mike and pushed him through as Impulse grabbed Ray and ran with him. Superman paused but then moved through the portal leaving Accord with Fliss and Leo. The two moving through the portal and Accord left as Barry was finished pausing as the portal closed.

…

 _My love…_ _tell Drifter and Reverb to get everyone from the other world_ , Flash Führer thought through his Kryptonian Bond with Kara. _And when they are done, I want Reverb._

 _Of course_ , General Overgirl thought back.

-Sliders-

All eight appeared in Home Base, surprising Cesca who was at the computer.

"The net's broken," Accord stated, moving over to her as Fliss and Mike paused at the magnificence of the hall they were in.

"Prime's already setting up firewalls and protections," Cesca commented, "and plenty of other Earths are joining the fight. Nazi will have no choice but to retreat soon." Cesca grinned as the Hero group looked to the monitors; some showed aerial footage of Central-National, others showed maps perceiving colored dots of the enemy vs the good guys and there were still news reports of the attacks on China, Russia and Washington DC – the Supers from both Gender and Survivor Earth were helping greatly there, however.

"Any Nazi casualties?" Fliss now spoke up, a little timidly.

"Supers have killed a lot attacking the super powers, but only Siren from the Special Forces has been killed in the city," Cesca stated. "A lot of wounded though."

It was a hollow victory for the people from Nazi as they saw portal start to open. "Oh, Back-up has arrived."

….

In Central, Rae was still fighting Shelly as she saw the portal and more speedsters appear – she knew this was what she was waiting for, and with the speedster came Kryptonians and more. "It seems the net is down!" Rae called and Shelly herself stopped, seeing her own Reverb appear.

"Guess that's my cue," Shelly said, yelling out to her Mon to retreat and the order was repeated around. Her own Kryptonian dog stopped fighting Flash Pup to join her side. "If you ever want to continue this one-on-one, you know where I am." Shelly called out as her armies retreated into the blue portals, back home. Shelly, her husband, and her dog were the last through.

"National?" Rae said, not taking in her multiverse friends as she headed for the city just over the river, knowing her multiverse friends were following anywhere.

….

Kara was fighting the Lanterns when she saw the portals open. The first thing she saw was a giant gorilla coming through and going right for the Kryptonian animals. Following them was two versions of her, holding hands, a blast coming from their hands. A speedster in a helmet and a Mon also came through. And more portals opened as well, a Kara coming through with a white puppy, her own Barry by her side and even a Jay Garrick with his own Barry protégée and yet another Supergirl and even a Superman.

Nazi Drifter came up, yelling something in German and all Nazi animals and fighters retreated to the portal at the call.

On the ground, the two Saras stopped. "Shame… You were good," Nazi Sara said with a look, and she called for her wolf, jumping on the large wolf's back. The wolf did not seem to care about the weight as it ran through the portal. Sara pet Kal the horse, having some bite wounds on him, but seeming more pissed he couldn't finish the other animal.

Kara landed not far from Sara, watching the Nazis retreat and their portal close. Rae was with them a moment later and with her was the entire army they had gotten, plus more from the multiverse.

"Home Base, the countries. Are the Nazi armies still there?" Rae asked Cesca back at Home Base.

"Retreating," Cesca said. "We won."

Rae let out a breath as she turned to the multiverse. "Prime?" Rae figured out which Barry was Prime's as he had a golden retriever super dog with him she remembered as Powie the Power Dog, along with a Wally and Jesse in silver and yellow outfits.

"Yeah," Barry nodded. He didn't explain why his Kara wasn't with him.

Next to him was another Barry in his red suit with a white background to his logo and a Supergirl in a suit she did not recognize. "And…?" Rae asked

"Mutant," the Barry said.

"About time you showed up," Rae said with a smirk.

"Going to tell us what's been happening here?" Prime Barry asked.

"Nazi Invasion," Rae said, her eyes going over the multiverse. She recognized SuperEarth and even Alien Jay. There was a lot here she did not know, but the system had come for her. There was just one thing missing… Her eyes looked for the blue background on the speedster Barry but found none. "Where's Karry?" She finally had to ask. As the first world she ever gone to, the world who had encouraged her to continue and rebuild her League, they held a special place in her heart.

"Disney World," Mutant Barry and Prime Barry said together, making Rae pause.

"And they have no vibe and their position in the multiverse make them hard to get," Prime Barry added. "So, we decided to let them have their fun. If they had known and could I'm sure they would have been here." Rae gave a nod and then smiled. They were safe.

"Well, I guess I can go back to my Earth now," it was the extra Barry who appeared out of nowhere.

"What Earth are you from?" Rae asked curious.

"Maybe you will find out," Barry said. "But this was fun." He ran off and a portal opened for him as he ran, leaving many confused.

….

Most of their friends on the system had gone back to their own world once it was confirmed New Justice was safe – besides Gender who stuck around as they still wanted to visit the Kryptonian Sanctuary.

Prime Barry and Powie however was still with them, his Jesse and Wally already gone back home, with his Cisco coming in to help, and the worlds they had recruited for help along with the Hero group were packed into Home Base. It was bigger than Watchtower and able to handle this, after all. Prime had sent the Nazi refugees to their world, given they were now stranded world hoppers, and apparently had a thing set up for that kind of people. The Caitlins in the room were checking over everyone injured, while Kara handled any animal injuries.

"Well Generals," Rae said to the screen. "I am setting Code Dominate to end in two hours. By that time all troops should be out of any area they should not be before borders go back in effect." Rae said, and her Snart cleared his throat. "And, as acting president of Earth I declare that because of their help in the battle against the invading Nazis Leonard Snart, Lisa Snart, and Mick Rory will be pardoned for all crimes, known and unknown, that they committed before today's events. No country in the entire world can imprison them for past crimes."

The Generals saluted at this.

"Madam President," Samuel Lane said simply said as the Generals signed off one-by-one.

"That is so cool," Prime Cisco said, having joined the group to hear about the Nazis. "President Rae…"

Rae turned around at this, smiling a little at the compliment, but had more people to address.

"Different Power, Lantern, Survivor, Basic, and Amazonian," Rae said to the group, "Gender and hitchhiking Kayla," Kayla had to laugh at that, "thank you for the helping hand. You don't know us, and yet you defended us – we owe you one. This is Prime." Rae pointed at Prime Cisco and Barry. "They started this multiverse stuff, and if you do not have a system they will be setting it up for you. If you ever need a hand… Well, you know where to call."

Rae then turned to the Hero group at this though. "We don't owe you anything for what you put us through, though," Rae said, Kara Lane got besides her girlfriend, not exactly knowing what Rae was going to do. While she knew Rae didn't like other versions of her, she hoped this wasn't going to turn into another Paranormal Earth situation.

"I'm sorry?" Rai asked, confused by this. "But we…"

"You owe us." Rae stated simply, her Hero double seeming to fall silent on this.

"Sounds fair," Superman simply said with a nod.

"And you should really stop this," Rae added. "The multiverse stuff you do; helping Earths you think need help. It's not right. You cannot push your own values onto another Earth. You're just messing where you do not belong."

"Aren't you trying to push your values on us though?" Roe pointed out.

"Rae's right though," it was Prime Barry who jumped up before Rae could respond to this. "Another world's government, what they do. It's not up to an alternate Earth to dictate right or wrong. Why did you even do this? Bring Nazis to this world…?"

"We have so many heroes our government didn't know what do with them," Mon spoke for Prime Barry's benefit as eyes turned to him. "We knew of the multiverse but didn't know about it. A taskforce was set up to go to other worlds to offer help to those in need. It seemed pretty innocent at the time."

"We did help a few worlds before this Nazi one, but that was minimal help, a light push," Roe continued. "Those Nazis were… we…"

"You got lucky before, but the more you push, the more you'll mess things up," Prime Barry replied simply.

"If you have more heroes than you can handle, perhaps you could use the known worlds in multiverse to help," Prime Cisco now spoke. "Like help the ones on the system that need help, rather than go in with no information or contacts."

"That sounds… good." Superman nodded, not much else to say to this. "I will talk to our government. I think you're right."

"Yeah," Rai muttered, sighing at this as the rest of the Hero group nodded to this.

"We better go before we outstay our welcome," Accord stated, glancing to Rae at this. "But thank you, Rae," she added, surprising the New Justice League leader. "You helped when you didn't need to. The Nazis could have killed us, but you said no. We do indeed owe you one." With that, she indicated her portal to her group who began to move.

All except Rai, who was still staring at her double, left from Hero Earth. Rae frowned at this Rai, who looked like she was about to say something but then shrugged and followed the rest of her team through the portal, which closed shut behind her.

"Why are alternate mes so annoying?" Rae groaned, slightly weirded out by the Hero Rai's odd actions but then realized Amazonian Rachel and Lantern Rachie were still there. She spluttered her realization at speaking out loud: "Well… I… didn't… I mean… thank you again for the help… you…"

"Cool it," Lantern Rachie said. "I don't care. I only came here to protect him anyway." She pointed to her Barry.

"Weirdly enough I came here to avoid him," Rachel said with a shrug.

"Those two are the polar opposite of each other," Kara Lane smirked as Frankie, Gypsy and Cisco started sending everyone home.

"Thanks again for coming when you could," Rae added to Prime Barry once he, Cisco and Powie were the only ones left.

"Absolutely," Barry smirked at this as Cisco opened a portal for them now. "I'm always here whenever you need me, cousin." He, Cisco and Powie left at this.

"I wonder where his Kara was…?" Rae mused as her Kara put an arm around her.

"Who knows. Things seem to be done here though," Kara kissed Rae's cheek. Rae smiled. They had come out of this one in one piece.

-Sliders-

Barry, Cisco and Powie landed back on Prime Earth to find Fliss and Mike arguing with Lyla Diggle, who had been called up to STAR Labs to help process the four refugees to make life easier, but it seemed the alternative Smoaks weren't as cooperative as Barry or Cisco had hoped, as they were extremely opposed to working with anything government-related.

"No freaking way!" Fliss was stating to a stressed Lyla; Caitlin was around but she was hiding in the medical wing, while Powie jumped in and started growling at the two.

"We're not Nazis…" was all Lyla could say between Fliss's ranting and Mike's moaning.

"Guys!" It was Leo who called out, and as he did, white smoke seemed to release from his body, shrouding the two Smoaks into silence as he added to Leo: "Oh wow, that power is cool."

"Literally," The Ray muttered.

Lyla however looked to Barry and Cisco and sighed as Powie moved over to the Smoaks, now silent as they glared at their comrades. Barry's suit faded from his body, he having mastered the ability to call speedster outfits from the speed force, as he grabbed the chest piece which wasn't from the speed force, and took out his ear microphones. Back in civilian clothes, he hoped this look wouldn't be too imposing on the refugees. It didn't help.

"All we need to do is get them to our rehousing center," Lyla explained to Barry, "but while those two seem happy and cooperative," she glanced to Ray and Leo, "these guys seem to think we're going to oppress them there." Lyla rolled her eyes at Fliss and Mike. "Like I said, we're not Nazis, we're the good guys."

"We have been living under suppression for all our lives," Leo spoke up reasonably. "Ray and I have a little experience with the multiverse thanks to that other world but Fliss and Mike aren't quite adapting."

"It's not that we're not adapting," Mike spoke up, "We get he's not evil incarnate here," he pointed at Barry, surprising him. "It's just that… well…"

"We've lost everything," Fliss groaned. "We lost nearly all of our Resistance, we lost our world, we lost the endless war. The Nazis won."

"But it was a Nazi world," Barry pointed out. "You were never going to win that, you know."

"We were happy to try," Mike stated simply. "To fight or die trying."

"Besides, this may be a victory for the Nazis," Cisco stated, ignoring Mike's comment, "but it's also a victory for you. You're free, don't you get it? There's nothing like that here – if you choose to remain here, that is. But yeah, there are laws, rules to follow, but nothing as strange as what Nazis could impose."

"And once you're acclimatized, we can maybe help you continue to do good. We have something similar to New Justice's Justice League with our JSA," Barry stated. "We lost our Leonard Snart years ago, and we don't really have you here," Barry nodded to Ray at that, who frowned, "but your powers would be great for us, especially if you still want to fight for a good cause."

"Of course, if you don't want to fight and want a peaceful life, you can choose that too," Lyla spoke up, glad she could finally get a word in.

"What about us?" Mike asked. "We don't have powers…"

"But you are good hackers," Leo stated, looking to Barry at this.

"If you really want to continue what you were doing before, albeit on a parallel track to fighting Nazis, we could find a place for you," Barry nodded, noticing a glint in Mike's eyes at this.

"But you can't do anything until we process you, and you need to understand your options." Lyla stated quickly. "ARGUS's Stranded Beings Department deals with both stranded world hoppers and refugees like yourselves. We have an apartment building full of the basic things you need to live, and while you're adapting we spend time with you to fill you in on the other worlds in the multiverse, let you know where you could be best suited; and wherever you decide to go, we start the process of giving you an identity on that world. It's easier if you stay here though as we don't need to get other worlds involved, although we do already have a Stranded Leonard Snart at our SBD apartment complex so that could be interesting."

"Two of them?" Ray asked, his eyes glinting at that.

"Down boy," Leo smirked at this reaction.

"His world was destroyed. We found him a while back," Cisco added. "I'm still trying to figure out where to put him."

Leo nodded to Cisco at this as he then smiled charmingly at Lyla. "As long as whatever world we end up at allows me and Ray to remain together, we're good."

"Fine," this was Fliss as eyes turned to look at Lyla. "If we can't go back, then we go forward. We'll play your games and see where that gets us."

"Well, I'm interested about your Justice League thing. I'd very much like to be involved in that," Mike added after his sister. "So whatever gets me there with the least trouble, I'm happy to go along with it."

"Good. Finally!" Lyla groaned, glad they had finally concluded their argument. "There's a car outside; we can take you to the apartment complex. ARGUS are based in Central City now, and the complex is just down the road from our base so it's a short ride."

"I suggest you don't argue on that one," Barry muttered to the Smoaks, not sure how he felt about them, especially as this Fliss seemed different to this world's Felicity. He'd have to ask her if she had a brother though, as he'd never heard of Mike before this moment.

With one last look to Barry and Cisco, and a mouthed 'thank you' from Lyla, the four Nazi Earth refugees left the room and headed for the exit. Barry crouched to pet Powie at this point, glad he could get on with his life as Cisco moved over to the computer, instructing their A.I. to help secure the multiverse web so it couldn't be hacked again.

-Sliders-

On Nazi Earth, the Flash Führer Barry walked up to Shelly, eying her up and down.

"Well Ramon will not be making that mistake again," Barry said to his cousin, who smirked. "How bad is this loss?"

"Actually," Shelly said, "we might have lost, but no one knows we lost... To the world it looks like the Resistance attacked us and we destroyed them. The Resistance is dead, after all. We even have Wonder Woman's body to parade around as proof. To any who wanted us overthrown, she was hope."

"What are you saying?" Barry asked, knowing exactly what she was saying but wanting to hear it.

"I am saying… relax cousin," Shelly said. "You will rule this Earth for a long, long time." Barry gave a smirk and put an arm around his cousin.

 _We are good,_ Kara said in his head. It seemed this worked out for them after all.

Post Chapter Note: Well, we hope you liked our fighting scenes! It's harder writing fighting scenes than showing them on TV. This chapter was not an easy one to write for either Millie or Sigma, but we think it came good. Tell us what you think. Was this better or worse than the first Sliders too?

Karry Master and Karry Beta OUT!


End file.
